Kitties of Konoha!
by MetaKnightsGirl
Summary: What happens when Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Hinata, Rock Lee, Neji, Tenten, Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari come to our world as kittens? Chaos. And lots of it. Naruto/Hinata, Sasuke/OC, Sai/OC, Shikamaru/Temari, Choji/OC, Kiba/OC, Rock Lee/OC, Neji/Tenten, Gaara/OC, Kankuro/OC.
1. Chapter 1: The Kitties Arrive!

**Hi everyone! This is my second fan fiction. I would love it if you went and took a look and my story, Lee and Me. I really would like some feedback! Let me get this straight, in this story, the naruto characters are the same age + 2 years as they are in Shippuden, but they act like the original series, 'Cuse they funny in that series. J And without further ado (I know it's spelled wrong J), I give you, Kittens of Konoha!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, Gaara would be in a tutu.**

**** J  
18 year old Elizabeth just walked out of her favorite store, Joann fabrics. "Finally! I can finish that Tsunade cosplay!" She screamed, knowing no one could her. Except for the whole Chicago land area. Ah, well. Who cares?

"Mreow!"

"Yeah Yeah, do I look like I care hobo?"

"Mreowww HISSSSSSS"

"Oh don't you backtalk me."

"HISSSSS MEOW!"

"Oh shut the f-wait was I just talking to kittens?" She asked when she walked over to a cardboard box labeled "Free Kittens."

J

Cats POV

A few minutes earlier...

"Get off my foot, damn it!"

"I'm not the one on your foot, believe it!"

"... I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"Screw yourself, Sasuke! Believe it or else!"

"I'm not scared of a little fox!"

"Oh it's ON now!"

"Bring it, kit!"

And at that Naruto and Sasuke started fighting AGAIN.

"Guys, calm down. We shouldn't be fighting at a time like this! Were cats, for Pete's sake!" Choji said with a sweat mark on his head. **(LOL Rhyme time)** "Give it up, Choji, they'll never hear you. It's such a drag..." Shikamaru answered. "Damn, it want to be a dog like my Akamaru much more than a kitten 'cuse they suc-"  
"Be quiet! Someone is approaching our cage. Act cute so we can get out!" Neji demanded.

"What?! Act cute?!" Naruto and some others exclaimed.

"You heard Neji, shut up and act cute!" Tenten shot a death glare to all who obliged Neji. They quickly did what they were told.

Elizabeth's POV

'Kittens?' I wondered when I walked over the mysterious box. I opened the flaps, and, sure enough, there were kittens in there. 13, to be exact. But some were oddly colored. "Awwwwwwwww you guys are soooo cute! But I don't know if my sister will want you guys. We have a lot on our hand! I mean we finished high school and now we need to get into college, but I have a great job and I really don't wanna..." I whined while I looked down and saw the kittens staring at me intently. "Wow, you guys are good listeners, I am DEFINATLEY bringing you home! I picked them up and walked home with a box of 13 kittens. Not something you see every day.

TIME SKI J

I opened the door to our mansion, slamming it against the wall, wind blowing my curly dark brown hair against my purple rectangle glasses. "Mom, Dad, I'm hooooome!" I yelled. "Yesh, you had to yell that loud, didn't ya?" My sister, Annamarie asked. Annamarie is 19. "YOSH! You KNOW I have to make youthful entrances!" I joked. "Whatever, what's with the box?"

"I found ... A SURPRISE!"

"Damn, you know I hate surprises."

"That's why I did it"

"... FUCK ... YOU!"

" Oh God, I'm scarred. THAT'S SO WRONG!"

"What's the surprise?"

"KITTENS!"

"Really?"

"I hope they are LEE kittens" :D

"You are so weird."

"I know, thanks for confirming!"

"Let's just name these damn animals, got it?"

Annamarie peeked inside the box. "These kittens are fucked up" She said. Annamarie picked up a purple kitten with white eyes and belly. "I'm calling her... Violet! 'Cuse she's purple" she said. I grabbed a bashge one with some brown on his head and his back. His right paw was white. "I'm calling you... Byaku, because your eyes remind me of the byakugan." They were pearl white, like the other cat, Violet. Annamarie got a jet black cat with a white belly and red stripe ringing around his stomach. "I'm calling you Ink, because your black." She set Ink down. I reached for an all brown cat with a circle and a line threw it on his left arm. A little bit of hair stuck up and the top. He hissed annoyingly. It was obvious he didn't want to be there. "Man, you are going to be SUCH a DRAG, aren't you? Ya know, I like that. You are gunna be named Drag." I thought it was a fair punishment, but he seemed to like it. Whatever.  
Annamarie reached in the box and pulled out a cat that was brown and had a white stripe on his face and belly. He had weird swirls on his cheeks and he was a bit chubby. "Hello Chipper. Chip for short." The cat purred. I swiped a black cat with a little bit of blue in his fur. He had white paws. "You are...emo." I said. "WHY THE HELL DID YOU NAME A CAT EMO?!" Annamarie yelled. "You named yours Chip, no offense." I said defensively. She shot me a death glare and got another kitten. It was a girl with sandy fur and three purple dots on each side of her. She had four tufts of hair at the top of her head. "Her name is Moon" she said, putting her by Violet. I grabbed the last girl. She was brown with little buns on her head. She had pink feet and tip of tail. "Fudge, because she's brown and it's cute" I said. I gently put her down by the girls. She took a red cat with sand colored belly out. He had a weird mark on his forehead. "I'm gunna name her Sandy!" Annamarie exclaimed. "That 'she' is a 'he', smart one" I pointed out.

"Whatever, he's still Sandy."

"Fine..."

I reached in the mystery box and got a brown cat with red marks on his cheeks. His face, wrists, ankles, and tip or tail were outlined in a dark grey. "I'm naming him Akamaru, because of his red spots on him" I said. She grabbed a cat that was black and had purple makeup on his face."Hellooooo...ummm...Kuro. 'Cuse you look like Kankuro... Yea..."  
I got the last two. I started with the orange tabby with three marks on each side of his face. "You are Ramen. Your little stripes on your cheeks look like noodles!" I looked at the last one, the weirdest one out of the group. He had a green body with white front paws and orange back ones. His tail was white and orange. The cat's neck and face were black. "...Oh...My...GOD..." I whispered. " SHIT! ALL CATS GET TO SHELTER NOW! MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Anna screamed. She and the cats ran. But I didn't really pay attention to them. All of it was focused on the unnamed kitty. "LEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Omg it's LEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed. The cat had its ears flat on its head. "You are named Lee."

Cats POV

"OH GOD IT BURNS WILL YOU PLEASE ON THE NAME OF YOUTH STOP YELLING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGSSSS?! AHHHHHHHHHHH! Yelled Lee. The other cats watched in horror.

"Great. We've been adopted by sycophantic weirdoes. Delightful" Sasuke grumbled.


	2. Chapter 2: Getting Settled

**Hi Guys! Please feel free to Review! Thanks! And now, chapter two, drumroll please (Random drummrolling)…OF KONOHA KITTIES IS NOW ON! *cheers***

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, it would be called ROCK LEE!**

Third person PO

"Okay, ready to eat, kittens?" Elizabeth asked the cats. Some of the cats nodded. "That's fucking weird. Some of the cats responded." Annamarie pointed out. "Yeah your right. Whatever. I'm gunna get the cat food left over from our last cat." Elizabeth walked out of the room. "So, kitties, what do you want to do?" Annamarie questioned. "Mrow!" answered Drag. "I can't speak cat, dumb asssssssssssss. BOOM! Ish was a creeper." Annamarie exclaimed. The kittens stared. "FINE be like that." She pouted. Elizabeth walked back into the room. "I got yummies!" Chip immediately perked up, as well as a couple others. Elizabeth took out 13 bowls and filled them up to the top with food. The cats stared at her for a little bit. "It's food. It's good. Eat up and you'll be strong kittens." She explained. "Oh, I forgot..." Annamarie took out a bowl and filled it with water. "Forgot this?" Elizabeth smiled and reached for the bowl. "Thanks." She placed it by the cats.

Cats PO

Elizabeth placed a bowl of...stuff...in front of each cat. "Am I...supposed to eat this?" Sasuke asked. "I think we are. I CALL EATING IT FIRST! yelled Choji. He dug in. The rest of the cats looked up at the girl. "It's food. It's good. Eat up and you'll be strong kittens." She explained. "If it makes me strong, I SHALL DO IT!" yelled Lee. He started eating it. "It is actually not that bad..." At that, all the cats were eating. "I never thought I would say this, but Lee's right." said Neji. They all ate the food like that hadn't had any for a week, which was basically true. "Water! I NEED WATER!" screamed Naruto. He gulped down the water that was put down a few seconds before. Once all the cats finished their meal, they were lying on the ground, stuffed. "Maybe we ate that too fast?" asked Tenten. "Precisely." answered Gaara. "Wow, you guys eat fast." Elizabeth commented. "Yes, yes we do." Kankuro said.

Elizabeth's PO J

"Mrow MREOW!" answered Kuro. "Heheh, you sound sick." Annamarie commented. "Hey, Annamarie, we should get some toys for them."

"Nuh, huh, we have some."

"But they need NEW ones."

"Some of them are new!"

"Come on Annamarie!"

"NO!"

"I'll be waiting in the car."

"...I hate you."

"Love you too!"

I left her thinking about what happened when I walked out into the Honda. Lee the cat fallowed me. "Mrow?" he asked. "Oh, this is a car. We use it to travel places fast." I explained. Lee jumped onto the seat. "You want to come?" I asked. The answer was a meow. "Alright, but you have to get in my purse so my sis won't know." He climbed into my purse. "You ready yet?" asked Annamarie, walking into the garage. "Yep!" I answered. She sat in the front seat, started the car, and drove out of the garage.

TIME SKI J

"Here it is! The pet store!" I yelled. After we parked, we walked in. "I'll get the food and you'll get the toys. Get one toy for each cat. Okay?" asked Annamarie. "YOSH! I shall embark on this wonderful mission!" I responded, with a salute. Me and Lee walked over to the cat toy section. "Pick the one you want, okay Lee?" He nodded while he crawled out of my purse to get on my shoulder so he could get a better view. 'OMG soooo CUTE!' I thought. "Meow!" he said. "Which one?" I questioned. "Meow!" He nudged a toy that looked like thick, white string. "Okay!" I added it to the basket. "What would the others like?"

TIME SKIP AGAIN X

We had a little dog plush for Akamaru, a bird in a cage plush for Neji, a plush 'Zzz' for Drag, a plush fan for Moon, a plush sword for Fudge, mice for Violet, Ramen, and Emo, a plush heart for Sandy, a puppet toy for Kuro, and a paint brush toy for Ink. "I think we are done here, right Lee?" "Mrow!" he exclaimed. "Let's find my sis now. She SHOULD be in the food section." We walked to the food section, and, she wasn't there. "She SHOULD HAVE BEEN here. Ah well, she's probably looking at the bunnies. Now go hide in my purse." I said, slighty pushing Lee's head inside the purse. He got the message and ducked. I walked over to the bunnies section. POW! I fell back on to the ground. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I looked up to see who it was. It was my best friend Anna! Not the short, dirty blonde, brown glassesed sister I have, the tall (like me J) fully blonde short haired girl Anna. "Hi Anna!" I exclaimed. "Hi Elizabeth, it's been a week!" She joked. I laughed. "Are you getting food for Harvy and Grady, you huskies?" I asked. "Yep! What are you doing here? I thought you cats died." She questioned suspiciously. "Well, who said I didn't get new ones?" "Really! You did? How many?" Now she was getting interested. "13. A lot I know. I even brought one with me. Come on out, Lee!" He squirmed so his head poped out of the purse. "Really, you named a cat Lee and died him to look like 'em? Dude…EXCELENT!" She quoted Kiba. **(NARUTO ABRIDGED….WATCH IT!) **"Did you die one Kiba?" she asked anksiously. "Now that I think about it, a cat named Akamaru was died like Kiba." "Awesome! Can I come over after my errinds are done?" "Yeah, sure!" I replied. "YESSSSSSSS! I be there before you can say "Sonic!"" And with that she sped off. "YOSH! NOW TO THE BUNNY SECTION!" I yelled. "MREOW!" whisper-yelled Lee. I heard Anna laughing in the backround. I went to the bunny section. No Annamarie. "Dannnnggggg!" I whined. I made my way back to the cat food section. And NOW she was there. Sigh…

"Were doooone!" I yelled. "What should I get, the beef or chicken Purina kitten chow?" "Umm...beef." "Okay!" We checked out then left for home. "Let's hope the cats didn't destroy our house yet, right?" I asked "Yep, let's hope."

Cats PO

Annamarie closed the door. They were gone.

"Fuck Yeah! PAR-TY!" Yelled Naruto, Kiba, and Kankuro.

"Dumb asses! We can't mess up anything! We may never be trusted again!" snapped Sasuke and Temari.

"Guys-" said Sai

"Not now, Sai! We need to find out how to get out of this jutsu and-"

"GUYS-"

"Shut up Sai! Like we were saying-"

"WERE THE HECK IS LEE!?" screamed Sai.

"..."

"Lee went with the Elizabeth girl. It's such a drag." answered Shikamaru. "Why didn't you SAY ANYTHING?!"yelled Tenten. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "You didn't ask." "GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR..." "Guys! How are we gunna get him back?" asked Neji in a panicked tone. "We'll have to get out of this gigantic house" responded Choji. "Anyone got any idea?"Neji asked. Naruto smirked. "Well, if we try and stack stuff on top of each other..."

Elizabeth POV

We pulled into the garage. 'I sure hope they didn't ruin anything...' I thought. We got out. We opened the door to our newly 'remodeled' house.


	3. Chapter 3: Bye Parents!

**Hi! I'm back! Here is the third chapter! Anna will come in the next chappie! Sorry! I forgot 'bout her!**

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO! If I did, there would be yaoi.**

Elizabeth's PO J

"What...happened...here? KITTENS!" I yelled. The kittens slumped out of their hiding spots and stood in a line in front of us. "Why did you do this!?" "Meow..." answered the cats. "Out of the room. Now." The cats quickly scurried out of the room. Now we have to fix this...

TIME SKI

It took a while, but we finally cleaned up the living room. The kittens were all locked in the closet for their punishment. Yep, that's right, I locked them in THE CLOSET OF DOOOOMMMMM! "Hey, Annamarie, should we let out the cats?" "Yep!" she answered. At that she walked away to release the little monsters. "You are a GOOD cat, aren't you? Yes, you! Good kitty, yes! You didn't get locked in the closet, noooooo! 'Cuse you're good!" I cooed him while rubbing his cheeks and head. "Purrrrrrrrrr..." He had started purring. I smiled. I think I'm going to like this cat the best. "MROW!" yelled a cat down the hall. "Looks like my sister let out the others. Let's go give them the toys we got from the store." I picked up the plastic bag full of the toys right when the kittens came scurrying into the room. "Alright kitties, I got you all a little something..."

TIME SKIP AGAI

I finished giving the cats their new toys. They seemed to love them. I right now was playing with Lee and his bandage/string toy. Damn he could jump high! "Come on! Little more! YES! You got it, good BOY!"I exclaimed. I rubbed Lee on his noggin.

Then I kissed him on his head.

All the cats immediately stopped what they were doing to look at Lee and me. I looked at Lee. If cats could blush, he would be blushing. "What? I like this cat!" I questioned. One by one, the cats went back to their toys. 'That was awkward.' I thought. Lee meowed and clawed his toy. "Oh right, let's play!"

Lee's PO J

Omg, Omg, Omg, Omg! Jump and…YOSH! TAKE YOU FOUL STRING! "Come on! Little more! YES! You got it, good BOY!" Elizabeth exclaimed. She is so nice. Elizabeth started rubbing me on my head.

An then she kissed me.

I never had gotten a kiss before, if my mom does not count. I feel a mixture of happiness and embarrassment. I felt my face lighting up. "What? I like this cat!" She said. I kinda like you too, Elizabeth.

Elizabeth's PO J

So we played for a while until it was six. "Dinner Time!" I yelled. I prepared pasta while Annamarie got all the cats their food. Once I finished making the noodles, I felt something on my leg. "Oh, Hi Lee. Do you want a noodle?" I asked. He answered in a meow. "Ha, okay, here you go." I said while I fed him a noodle. "Meow!" he responded while licking his lips. "Aww, why you're very welcome!" I smiled. Then I poured Annamarie and me a bowl of the noodles. "Thanks sis. Make sure we some for Mom and Dad, though." Annamarie said. "SHIT! MOM AND DAD! WHAT ARE GUNNA TELL THEM ONCE THEY GET HOME FROM WORK? OH, WE HAVE AN ASS-LOAD OF CATS IN OUR BIG HOUSE! DAMN!" I screamed. Ding-Dong! All the cats jumped. "Calm down, it's just MOM AND DAD HOME FROM WORK SHIIITTTT!" I yelled. I ran to the door to see my parents waiting for me to open them. So I did. "Hi Mom, hi Dad, listen, we have something to tell you." I said. "What?" asked Mom. "We found...kittens."I confessed. "Kittens! Where are they?" And as if that was their cue, the kittens ran into the mud room. "They are very...interesting... kittens." My Dad pointed out. "Yea, I think they were painted." I answered. "Can we keep them?" Annamarie asked. "Yes, I think it would be alright, after all..."

"What?"

"Well...me and your Dad, are going..."

"Where?"

"On a trip..."

"How long?"

"Two years..."

"Really? That's grea - WAIT WHAT? TWO YEARS?!"

"Yes, we have to help design the next new video game with the best graphics in Japan, so we will be gone from two years to three years." "W-what?" Is all I managed to say. My parents are going to be gone that long? "I'm sorry how this came up, but if could not go, we would..." "When are you going to leave?" "This is very urgent, so...tomorrow morning." "T-tomorrow?" "Yes, I'm so sorry. We will be leaving a lot of money for food and other things you want. I think this is a good way for you to take responsibility." "Okay, we understand. We'll be going upstairs to...go to bed." my sister lied. She dragged me upstairs and into my room. The kittens fallowed. She put me on my bed and left into her room. My room was green with orange ceiling and white floor. I had a bookshelf on the right of my room filled with manga. A desk sat in the left upper corner. Two beanbags and a flat screen were in the lower left corner. The bed was in the middle. I flopped down on my bed. "Two...to three...years..." "Mrow?"asked Lee. "It's okay, Lee, I'm fine...I'm just going to go sleep." And with that I entered the world of dreams.  
"Wake up, lazy ass; Mom and Dad are leaving right now." My sister shook me awake. "Huh? Oh..." I got up. Apparently I slept in my clothes. Oh, well. Can't change now. "I fallowed Annamarie down to the living room to say goodbye to Mom and Dad. "Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Mom asked. "We'll be fine, don't worry!" I lied. "Well, okay, but, I hope you tell us if when we come home, there is another child!" She warned. "Moooommmmm! I haven't even met a guy yet! How could I … if I don't have a guy!" I cried out. "Well, I'm fine against the idea, I just want to know. Okay?" she said. "Okay!" I answered. Mom kissed me on the cheek. "Bye honey. See you later!" I kissed her back "Bye mom! I love you!" I turned to my dad and gave him a kiss on HIS cheek. "I love you too!" I said. "Bye, we'll be back before you know it!" Dad said. "Okay!" I replied. They went down to the basement and opened the garage door. The engine of their Zenvo ST1 started up.

We watched as they rode out of sight.

"Looks like it's you, me, and the cats now." I said.

"Yep."

"So what do you want to do?"

"What do YOU want to do?"

"What do YOOUUU want to do?"

"I dunno."

"Mrow!" meowed Chip. "Oh right, we need to feed you. Let's go!" I went to get their food while humming the fighting dreamers song. "Oh li oh li oh li oh, just go my way!" I sang aloud. I poured them each some beef-flavored pellets. "Tewashishi ono michi no hika hitodo..." I sang as I turned around to get their water. I set their water in found of them. I quickly made cereal for me and Annamarie.

TIME SKI J

I finished my cereal quickly, as did Annamarie. I was putting the dishes into the dishwasher when… CRASH! I quickly spun around to see pellets spilled everywhere, bowls overturned, and kittens covered in pellet dust. "Sheesh, I turn around one second, and THIS happens! ANNAMARIE! WE NEED TO WASH THESE CATS!" She stopped putting her dish into the dishwasher and picked up seven of them. I picked up the other six. Once we made it into the bathroom, I turned on the water. I made sure it was hot, but not too hot. "Sis, can you grab some towels?" I asked. Annamarie grabbed 13 towels. And we dropped the kittens in.

POOFFFFF

Smoke filled the air. "What the hell?!" asked Annamarie. Then the smoke cleared...

There, stood before us, were 13 very handsome (beautiful), very naked, Naruto characters.


	4. Chapter 4: The Ugly Truth?

**Hi everyone! I'm REALLY PUMPED about this story and hope it will make a hit! So please tell your friends about Kitties of Konoha! (Now with 50% MORE Neji! Neji: Dude, EXCELENT!) Thank you, Now without further ado, Kitties of Konoha Chapter 4!**

Elizabeth's POV

"My eyes! My eyes! My virgian eyes!" I cried as I ran away. My sister, on the other hand, has showing the girls and boys to their clothes. I ran to the basement." Were to hide, where to hide…" I though as I ripped open the closet doors. I squirmed into a cardboard box that was in the corner of the closet. "Camping in a corner, camping in a corner. I am in a corner, nothing can get me. Camping in a corner, I am camping in a corner." I murmured, trying to calm me down. **(Pewdiepie's amnesia video on YouTube. CHECK IT OUT!)** 'What just happened? The Naruto characters are in my house. In MY house. How is this even possible? Is it real? It can't be, this is nothing more than a dream. I am still sleeping, yeah. That's it! I'm asleep!' I thought. I pinched myself. HARD. Nothing. I didn't wake up. 'How is this even possible? This is a fanfiction! I am living in a fanfiction!' I shake my head, hoping it will erase the thoughts. "Hello? Is anyone in here? Elizabeth?" A familiar voice asked. Too familiar.

It was Lee's.

"Elizabeth? I know you're here, Neji told me with his byakugan!" Lee said. 'Wow, Neji has the byakugan in this world.' I think. I hear Lee's footsteps coming closer and closer. 'He is going to open the box. What should I do? What should I say? What should I-' I was cut off by Lee opening the box. " I AM CAMPING IN A DAMN CORNER!" I blurted out, loud. Lee fell over anime style. I made a run to the exit, even though I know it won't be any use, because Lee IS (or at least I think) one of the fastest characters in Naruto, besides from Tobi and Minato. Sure enough, he is at the exit before I can run out. He is wearing a green shirt and jeans. He sticks out his hand. "Hi, nice to meet you in my human form. I am the youthful Rock Lee, handsome devil of the leaf! And you?" He explained. I just stared at his hand, frozen. 'He asked me to introduce myself. He is an ANIME character. AN ANIME CHARACTER! He's not supposed to be real.' I thought. "Is something…wrong?" He questioned. I fake smiled. "No, I'm fine!" I take his hand. "I'm Elizabeth Lunkes, nice to meet you too Rock Lee!" He smiled. "Then come on! The others are waiting!" I smiled and nodded. "Right!" I answered. We walked upstairs. Suddenly, something pounced on me. "Got you, heh!" sneered Kankuro. "Kankuro, stop!" Lee said. But he had already tied chakra strings around me. I felt myself pushed onto the couch. "Tell us about this world. About you know about us. Tell us …. Everything." Neji demanded. "Why, that's not how to treat a hostess!" I protested. "She's right, Neji. Maybe if were nice to them, they would tell us stuff. Right, Elizabeth?" Lee fought. He turned to me. "Right!" I said. Neji's eyes thinned. "You have five seconds." Neji threatened. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One." Neji frowned. I looked at Annamarie, who was beside me. Kankuro tied chakra around her mouth **(Not the sharpest knife in the kitchen, are ya, Kankuro XD) **"Hard to crack? Well, I can deal with nuts like you!" Kankuro smirked. "He took away his chakra strings. "Please, don't fight, Neji said that they don't even have any chakra! How can they fight back!" Lee protested. "Don't get in this, Lee." Neji warned. He feel silent. Kankuro started running toward me, throwing a punch. I dodged. "Chakra-less girl knows how to dodge! Too bad she doesn't know how to ATTACK!" He yelled as he punched in the stomach. I hit the wall. I heard blood splatter the floor. "I may not have Ninjustsu of Genjutsu. But I still have…TAIJUSTU!" I quoted. Lee's eyes widened when he realized it was his line. "Whatever." Kankuro muttered as he punched me again. Owwwwwwww…Pain…. I looked up at Kankuro. Blood made it hard to see. Suddenly, I know how to defeat him.

I need to talk to my demon.

Rock Lee's POV

Elizabeth took the pose of that one were you gather chakra. **(Forgot the name! XD)** Suddenly, I felt a very un-youthful, sinister, aura radiating off Elizabeth. I looked back at her. "Was she causing this?" I thought. "Heh, no aura can scare me!" Kankuro yelled as he swung a fist at her. But, it didn't hit him. She had caught in with her hand. She stared at him, straight in the eye. **_"Is this really how you treat your hostess?" _**She asked in a voice much deeper and gruffer then her normal voice. Kankuro's eyes widened. As did everyone else's. 'Why did Naruto's eyes open up the most? Unless…he feels…a connection…' I gasped quietly. 'Does that mean… does it mean…'

'Elizabeth's a Jinjuiki?'

I clamed my hand on my mouth. Kankuro must be warned. 'If she's a Jinjuiki…' I looked back at the battle. Kankuro is on the other side of the room, laying down in pain. 'She did this in a matter of seconds. How powerful is this girl…?'

Elizabeth's POV

I saw Kankuro at the other side of the room, whimpering. Now I'll just finish him off- my eyes widen in shock. All the energy I had got zapped out of me. I am powerless. I fall to the ground just to feel someone catch me. Then the world turns black.

I slowly open my eyes to see Rock Lee looking at me. "Are you all right?" he asked. "Y-yes." I answered. He moved his face closer to mine. "You sure? You don't look alright." He raised one eyebrow. "OH GET A ROOM, WILL YA?" Kankuro randomly yelled. He was on the couch, being tended by Temari. My eyes opened. 'There really here.' I bolted upstairs to my room. 'What am I gunna do? I should just chill…' I took a deep breath. "I'll play Naruto, Clash of Ninja revolution 2!" I plopped down on the beanbag and grabbed a wii remote. "Naruto, Clash of Ninja Revolution 2-" "FUCK YAAAAA!" I yelled. Wow. I always get too carried away with this. I chose VS, single player, then COMP vs. "I choose you, LEE-KUN!" I yelled. "Battle, START!" The announcer guy exclaimed. It was Lee against Sasu-GAY. "NO GAY MAN WILL BEAT ME!" I yelled. I used a 15 hit combo then a special move. It KOed Sasuke. "HA! EAT THAT!" I screamed.

DING DONG

"I'LL GET IT!" I shouted. I ran downstairs and grabbed the front door handle. I swung it open. "Hi, I couldn't come yesterday. So I came today!" Anna exclaimed.

"Anna, now really isn't the time-"

"Why are there cosplayers in your house?"

"They aren't cosplayers!"

"Then what are they, dogs?"

"… I worry about you sometimes."

"I know. What were you saying about the cosplayers?"

"They aren't cosplayers! There the real thing!"

"What are you on?"

"I'm serious! When have I ever lied to you?"

She tought about it for a little bit. "How is this possible?" she asked. "I don't know." I admitted. "They were cats and then they were human-" "So Kiba's here?" I smiled. Of course she would care about Kiba. "Yep he's right"- I pointed to were Kiba was- "there." Her eyes widened. "KIBA-KUUUNNNNNN! She yelled as she glomped him. He fell over. "Do I…know…you?" He asked between pants. "NOOOOO!" She sang. Kankuro stepped in. "As I said, how do you guys know us?"

"Well…umm…you guys come from a manga called Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5: The Day Goes By!

**Sorry for the late update! I was finishing up my one-shotish story! SORRY AGAIN! School started, so I might be updating stories later than usual. Sorry in advance! And now, Kitties of Konoha!**

I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would be named Suck-ura. No-Offense to Sakura Fans! Really! I just don't like her! Sorry again if I upset you!

Chapter 5: Wait, WHAT?

Previously

Kankuro stepped in. "As I said, how do you guys know us?"

"Well…umm…you guys come from a manga called Naruto."

Now

"E-excuse me?" Naruto stuttered. "Pfft. Lies." Sasuke said, acting all high and mighty. I sighed. I knew they wouldn't believe me. "You guys come from another dimension, I think. I read your manga and watch your anime and I also-" I was cut off by the sudden metal on my throat. "Kankuro, calm down. It's not like I'm gunna hurt you-" the blade pressed harder in my neck. "Shut up." he whispered threateningly. I sneered. This guy was trying to control me. If your haven't noticed., I'm very... aggressive and competitive. "Make me" I taunted. Kankuro glared and pressed the kunai farther into my neck, making it draw blood this time. I winced. "Kankuro, stop it. Your just making her NOT want to tell us anything." Shikamaru lazily added. Now Kankuro glared at him. He's my chance! He's not paying attention to me! I grabbed his hand and threw him over my head. He landed on the ground with a thud. "Now, as I was saying before I was RUDELY INTERUPTED-I glared a Kankuro-I cannot tell you anything because that might through the whole story's balance, blah, blah, blah, explosions, blah, dying, blah. Understand?" I stated. Everyone nodded. "Good. Anna, can you check the time?" She checked her watch, which was kind of hard considering she was glomping Kiba. "12:00" She answered. "'kay. What should we do now?"

"Truth or dare?"

"No."

"Seven minutes in heaven?"

"No."

"Be fangirls?"

"As fun as it would be, no."

"Pillow fight?"

"No."

"Piss off Sasuke?"

"Hey!"

"No. What day is it?"

"Tuesday. Why?"

"ROCK LEE AND HIS NINJA PALS TIME!" I yelled as I ran upstairs to get my laptop. I grabbed it off my deck and brought it downstairs. I logged onto my laptop and went to . I pulled up Naruto SD: Rock Lee No Suisien Fullpower Ninden. (a/n I know I spelled it wrong. X) ) Anna and I took a inhaled deeply. "Well, shit." Annamarie said with a side of face palm. "GIVE LEE, GIVE LEE HASHI I RASE! TAW WA HIMNI WO USHI ABURE!" We both screamed. " NOW LEE, WHO LEE, CAMAWATSU LEE! U CAN SONOHOU HAI ROCK LEE!" We continued. I heard a scream that said something "NO! MAKE IT STOP! IT BUUURRRRNNNNNSSS!" "Fine, fine, don't get your panties in a twist." I muttered. My eyes draw back to the cute chibi Lee doing cute chibi Lee-like things.

"Fuck Yah."

TIMESKIP :D

I started clapping after the show ended. Anna joined in. Then Lee. Then Annamarie. Soon, everyone was clapping. "Good show, right?" "Hai!" Lee cried cheerfully. "Now what do we do?" Annamarie asked.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Uhhhh...-I poked Sasuke- Your it?" I said. Everyone's eyes widened. We all scattered. Since I was being ninja-y, I crawled down the stairs. Yes. I crawled. I looked around for a good hiding spot. Ah-ha! The shelves in the closet! I heard feet banging upstairs. Better hurry and hide before they find me. I crawled to the closet and opened their doors. Using the selves like you would a rock climbing wall, I climbed up. I got to the very top shelf. "Hi!" Exclaimed a familiar voice. I turned to see Lee on half of the shelf. "H-hi..." I stammered. "Are you it?" He questioned. I smiled. "Nope! All good!" I answered. He smiled and held out his hand to me. I took it and he pulled me onto the shelf right when a pounding of feet ran downstairs. "Ha! You can't catch me, Sasuke-dobe!~" I heard Naruto tease. "HNNN!" Sasuke yelled. The footsteps soon got softer. "Think they heard us?" I asked Lee. "Nah, there too busy playing." he answered. Huh. Well. I just realized that I'm in a closet with THE ROCK LEE, playing tag with ninjas. I'm not gunna win, that's for sure. Unless...

"Hey Lee?"

"Yeah?"

"When Sasuke finds us in this closet...well..."

"What is it?"

"Can I ...uhhhh... have a piggyback ride?

"Piggy...back...ride?"

"It's were I get on top of you, 'cuse I can't run fast, and I ride around ontop of you, 'cuse you're fast and..."

I looked at Lee. His cheeks were red. "O-okay!" He answered. Dang it. Now MY cheeks are getting red.

TIMESKIP

"It's been two hours and Sasuke STILL hasn't found us. Can you believe it? I mean, he went into this closet many times and didn't find us! It's just so- I was cut off by a loud yell.

"SHIKAMARU'S IT!" Naruto screamed.

"DANG IT! SHIKAMARU WILL BE ABLE TO FIND US HERE. HE PROBABLY EVEN KNOWS WERE HERE NOW!" I said in a loud whisper. "Calm down and get on my back. We need to run for it if he comes." Lee said. "Your right." I answered while getting onto his back. Once I got situated, The closet door creaked. I turned and saw that Shikamau was in the doorway. "I know you're in there, Lee, Elizabeth. It's such a drag going up there, so if you'll just come down-" He was cut off by a sudden blur of green and brown. WHEEEE-WHOOOOOO! YEAH!" I yelled as we left Shikamaru in the dust. "H-hey! Stop being such a drag!" He called after us. Me and Lee laughed. (a/n Not evilly. X) ) Shikamaru charged after the blur.

TIMESKIP

We all stood in the living room, panting. When I say "all" I MEAN "ALL" It took 3/4 of the ninjas to capture Me and Lee and 1/4 of the to capture and put Shikamaru to sleep. "What *pant* do we do *pant* now?" asked Kiba. At that moment Naruto and Lee's stomachs growled. "I think... they are hungry..." Gaara said. "Oh, hi Gaara, didn't see.. you..there. Well! Let's all get some food!" I cried. Me and Anna bolted upstairs into the kitchen. "Ramen time!" She yelled. I grabbed the pot while she grabbed the ramen. We both did the epic face. I turned on the sink and filled up the pot 3/4 of the way full. I set it to boil on the stove while Anna ripped the lids of every ramen container we have. "Can you cook this? I need to run home and get my stuff so I can hang here with you." Anna said, handing me some ramen containers.

"Anna, you don't need to-" I started.

"You think you can handle of of-she pointed to the door-THAT and not need help? How long are your parents gone?" She demanded.

"Two years but seriously Anna, you don't need too-"

SLAM

Did she just slam the door in my face? Ouch! I sighed while I emptied the ramen containers into the pot. "What are you making for dinner?" I turned to see Lee. "Wow, I keep seeing you everywhere! Oh, and I'm making'' ramen."I answered. "Where is Anna? I thought she was in here with you." He asked. "Oh, she's getting her stuff. She is going to stay over the two years my mom's away." I responded. "Ah, I remember. Your parents are on a trip.-" CLOMNP I looked downwards. "Dang it! I spilled a ramen cup!" I pouted. I bent over to pick it up when my hands fell onto his. I blushed deep red. "Uh-uhhh s-sorry!" I squeaked. "It's okay...uhhh...here..." He gave me the ramen cup. "T-thank you!" I said. "No problem!" he said with a nice guy pose. I smiled. "Lee, can you set the table? I bet it will be good TRAINING!" I persuaded. "TRAINING! YOSH! I SHALL TRAIN!" He said, eyes aflame while he grabbed the chopsticks and bowls. "Don't forget the cups~!" I sang. "YOSH! HOW COULD I OF FORGOTTEN THE CUPS!" Lee cried as he grabbed the cups. "Lee, that's a lot to carry. Are you sure you can handle it?"I said, concerned. "Of course, Elizabeth! I am fine!" I yelled as he hobbled out of the kitchen. Aww. So cute. I blushed. "O-oh, right, back to the noodles!" I turned my attention onto the noodles. They were boiling. I quickly poured the steamy goodness into 16 bowls. "Ramen's done! Come and get it!" I yelled. Lee and I grabbed two bowls and headed for the table. He pulled out the chair. "Here, ladies first!" Lee exclaimed. I felt tingling at my cheeks. I went and sat in the chair he pulled out. "Thank you" I grinned. He did the nice guy pose. I giggled. Wait. Did I just... giggle? WTF!? I NEVER EVER giggle. EVER. I just laugh. AKWARD. Soon everyone was at the table eating their ramen. "So you guys don't know how you got here?" I asked. Chouji shook his head. "No idea. All I remember it a giant black hole sucking me in. Then, I was here as a cat. Right, guys?" Everyone nodded. "Huh. Weird. I wonder who did that. 'Cuse it sounded a hell of a lot like someone's jutsu. But before we get into detail on that, we need to find a way to get you guys home. But how?" I wondered aloud. "We don't need to worry about that now. We have TWO YEARS until her parents get back. That's a lot of time. We should still think about the subject, just not hard." Lee stated. A few people nodded. One hn'ed (a/n Guess Who? LOL). "Yep. He's right. There are plenty of things you couldn't do in your world you can do in ours. Like...have you ever...umm...played as yourself in a video game? Didn't think so. Come on! You can take your ramen with you." I ran upstairs with everyone fallowing me. I opened the door and help up a certain game. "BEHOLD! NARUTO NINJA STORM GENERATIONS 2!" I said in a Pein-like voice. I quickly put the game into the console and started handing out the remotes. This is gunna be interesting.

TIMESKIP!

I landed a last combo hit on Kiba. "HA! I NEVER LOSE WHEN I AM THE HANDSOME DEVIL OF THE LEAF VILLAGE!"I yelled. "It's true, she doesn't ever lose when she's Lee." Anna stated. She got here an hour ago. "How long have we been playing?" asked Tenten. "Around six hours." Annamarie answered simply. Shikamaru sighed. "I'm tired." He complained. There were a few "I hear ya"'s and "Me too"'s. "Fine, Fine. Here is how the arrangements go: Temari, Tenten, and Hinata, in the big guest bedroom across the hall. Shikamaru and Couji, Gaara and Kankuro, and Naruto and Sasuke, take the ones in the basement. Kiba and Anna ("WHOOO-HOOOO!" Anna yelled) the ones next to the 3 ninja girls. Neji, next door. (a/n alone XD) I'll take Lee, and Annamarie takes Sai. Any questions? No? Good." I stated. Everyone scattered to were they were supposed to be. I turned to Lee. "We can share a bed." Alright, you can get changed into your pajamas...that you don't have...ummmmmmm...oh, just wear you boxers." I stepped out of the room for a few minutes. Then we switched. Soon, we were both changed. I got on the right side of my king-sized bed while he got on the left. I moved closer to him then curled up next to him. "'Night." I mumbled. Then I entered dream world.

LEE'S POV

"'Night." Elizabeth mumbled. Then she fell asleep. I laid back in the bed and put my lips next to her ear. "Goodnight, lotus flower." I whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Getting Ready for the Mall!

**I think I'm gunna update weekly now :) Sorry for a kind of late update, I was at an arcade for most of the days. I also have school. This chapter is a little pervy. And now, Kitties of Konoha!**

Elizabeth's POV

I stirred. Something was holding me. By the waist. My eyes opened to find Rock Lee, sleeping soundly. His sleeping face is so cute. I want to rape him right now cute...

BAD ELIZABETH! NO DIRTY THOUGHTS!

I turned to look at the clock on my nightstand. It read 2. I sighed. Time to get up. You see, me, Anna Best, and Annamarie have the early shift at Arcade Freak. Since NO ONE goes to it from 2-6, we have the place to ourselves. It. Is. Amazing. I can play Dance Dance Revolution WITHOUT any noise besides from the machine. It is almost as good  
as sex with Lee...

BAD! NO SEX!

I stumbled out of bed. I grabbed a Pikachu shirt and jeans and quickly put them on. I walked down the stairs to see Anna and Annamarie waiting. "What took you so long?" Annamarie asked. "Show some respect Anna, her and Lee were just having some 'get to know you' sex." Anna said in a cheery tone. I blushed. "C-come on, we have to go." And with that I walked out to the garage.

TIME SKIP

I slammed the garage door shut quietly. I speed walked over to the kitchen. All that DDR made me thirsty! I grabbed a cup and filled it up with water. It was gone in three gulps. Gently putting the glass into the dishwasher, I got out pancake mix. Oh right! I mentally face palmed so everyone will stay asleep. I need to make a food for 16 people!

Well, shit.

Better now than later.

I quickly poured pancake mix into the eggs, water, and cooking oil then set the pan to warm. I love making things. It's so fun! I started whipping up the batter when a groggy Lee came in. "Hi, Lee!" I said in a cheerful voice. "Hi!" he answered, not looking so tired. "Whatcha makin'?" he asked, walking over to me to see what goodies I'm pouring onto the pan. "Pancakes!" I answered, flipping a cake onto its other side. "Pan…Cake? Is it a cake that you make with a pan? Or a pan with a cake? How do they taste? Are they good? Shouldn't they be dessert if they are a cake? Why–"

"Wait, hold on…"

"What? What seems to be the matter, Elizabeth?

"You don't know...what a PANCAKE IS?"

"No, I haven't got a clue."

"..."

"Uhh…"

"You, sir, are missing out on life."

"Are they good?"

"Yeah Lee. They are the best thing in the world."

"They sound YOUTHFUL!"

"You can't have one."

"Awwwwwww why nottt?"

"Because there are only two."

And at that moment, Anna burst into the kitchen.

Anna's POV

I was walking into the kitchen to see if Elizabeth was done with breakfast when I heard an...interesting…conversation.

"No, I haven't got a clue."

"..."

"Uhh…"

"You, sir, are missing out on life."

"Are they good?"

"Yeah Lee. They are the best thing in the world."

"They sound YOUTHFUL!"

"You can't have one."

"Awwwwwww why nottt?"

"Because there are only two."

I burst into the kitchen. "LEE, DON'T SUCK AT HER THINGS IN THE KITCHEN!"

Lee's POV

Anna burst into the kitchen. "LEE, DON'T SUCK AT HER THINGS IN THE KITCHEN!" I blushed a deep red. H-her...things? Her BOOBS? I was just asking about pancakes! I glanced at Elizabeth. She looked very red. "Elizabeth? Are you alright? Do you have a fever? Here, let me check…" I placed my hand onto her forehead, which caused her to turn red even more. "No fever. Are you alright? Do you need to lie down?" I asked, concerned about her health. "I-I'm fine, Lee!" She squeaked as she went back to the pancakes. "Well, okay. I'll set the table. What do I need to set out?" I questioned, not knowing how to eat these "pancakes".

"You'll need a fork and a knife."

"Fork?"

"The thingy in that cabinet that has four little spears on it."

"Oh, okay. Thank you! Now…knife? I don't see any kunai laying around."

"There in the same drawer as the fork, only they are the ones that have on blade-like thingy on it

"Ah, thank you very much, Elizabeth!"

I hobbled out of the kitchen holding the new type of eating utensils. I looked back at Elizabeth. She smiled a bit. I blushed and smiled back. Ah, so youthful...

Elizabeth POV

Finally! These damn pancakes are done! I walked out to see everyone sitting at the table, chatting with one another. I sat next to Lee and my sister, Annamarie, talking to Sai, her new BFF. I guess it fits. I mean, they ARE antisocial. I placed the breakfast joy onto the table. "Alright everyone!" I announced. They fell quiet. "I need you guys to listen." I cleared my through. "How to use your random utensils, book one. Forks. Get a pancake aka those yummy things in the center of the table." Everyone grabbed a pancake. "Good. Now, hold the fork like so." I showed them how to hold a fork. They copied me. "Nice! How to use your random utensils book two. Knifes. Hold the knife in any way you want. I don't care. Knifes cut through things. They also hold things in place. So I am going to use the knife and put it where I want to cut it. Now, use the fork to pull that piece off. Easy!" Everyone nodded and mimicked how I cut the pancake. They all did it except for Lee. He was stabbing the pancake with the knife and fork.

Face palm.

"Elizabeth? I don't think it's working…"

Double face palm.

I walked over behind him and put my arms on top of him. He blushed and looked at me. I used him hand and guided him on how to cut the pancake. "Alright?" I asked. He nodded. "H-hai...t-thank you..." I smiled. He smiled back. I plopped into my seat and started on my pancake.

TIME SKIP

I finished my second pancake and was stuffed. I looked over at Lee. He was on his seventh!? How is that even possible?! "Wow, these ARE good, Elizabeth! I'm getting full though." He grinned. I have him a shy smile and headed back to the kitchen to put my dish away. Lee fallowed. "ALRIGHT PEOPLE! WE ARE GOING TO THE MALL TODAY TO GET CLOTHES. ONLY SOME OF US CAN COME, SO SAI, KIBA, LEE, SHIKAMARU, AND GAARA ARE COMING TO THE STORE SINCE THAT IS ONE MEMBER FROM EACH SQUAD. IF I CALLED YOUR NAME, MEET ME IN THE CAR!" Anna yelled from the other room. "I guess that's us, Lee." "Hai!" We walked into the garage. Everyone whose name was shouted climbed into the minivan. I got into the drivers while Lee got the passengers. "Let's go to the MALL!" I yelled.


	7. Chapter 7: A Day at the Mall!

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for the late update! I made this chapter extra-long. Here's the next chapter of Kitties of Konoha!  
**  
We all piled into the car to go to the mall. I love the mall. There is EVERYTHING there!

"So what is a mall, exactly?" Sai asked.

"Well, it's a place where you can get everything. Clothes, food, you name it, they got it. Well, I might be over exaggerating, but you get the idea."

"So you can get a penis there? Because Naruto needs one."

"..."

I slapped Sai. "Bad Sai. No penis."

"You guys are SUCH a drag."

"Shut up Shikamaru! You're the drag here!"

Shikamaru glared. I glared. Then I realized I was driving. "Fuck!" I yelled. "Try not to annoy me. I'm driving. We'll be there in 5 minutes, so SHUT UP!"

And they did.

I finally parked the car in the mall's parking lot. "Now, we are at the-" "Dun, dun DUN!" yelled Anna. "Mall." I finished. "Anna, you ruined the moment!" She gave a pouty face. "Fine... now everyone fallow me. Whatever you do, DO NOT, I said DO NOT, separate from us. IS THAT CLEAR!" Everyone nodded slowly. "Sorry, I get over protective." I walked into the mall with everyone fallowing. "First store, Marshalls. It's cheap and it gets the job done." I strolled into Marshalls. "The men's is over there. I'll shop for the girls." We all separated into the right clothing aisles.

TIME SKIP

We were waiting at the checkout, were the sleazy girl who was the cashier was hitting on Gaara. I never knew he could use sarcasm...ah, well. She finally gave us our bags, leaning over to give Gaara a kiss on the cheek.

I slapped the hell out of that bitch.

"Eat that, mother fucker! And don't you hit on Gaara!" I shouted as we walked out of the store. My ninjas looked appalled. "Oh, don't you look scared. I can be nasty when I want to." I sighed. "Next store, Hot Topic!" "Yeah! Yeah! Hot Topic!" Anna said with a smile. Annamarie nodded. "Alright." "Fallow me into the store of topics that are hot!" I marched into the store. "You guys can pick one thing. ONLY ONE. Okay?" They nodded. "Great, now get looking!" I went straight over to the t-shirts. Lee and Shikamaru fallowed. "They still have great t-shirts." I heard someone familiar say.

VERY familiar.

"Cailin? McKenna?" I asked them. They turned and looked at me. "Elizabeth! What are you doing here?"Cailin asked. Cailin and Mckenna are identical girl twins with brown hair and freckles. Cailin wears her hair in a braid while Mckenna wears it out with a headband. "Shopping with my new buds." I answered, looking back at the graphic tees. "Cailin! McKenna!" Anna yelled, holding a Kiba keychain in her hands. "Yo Anna. You came here with Elizabeth, right?" McKenna questioned. "Yep! Look at my new best friend!" She shoved Kiba at the twins. "Is that a Kiba cosplayer?" Cailin wondered. "No! It's really Kiba!"Anna exclaimed. They exchanged glances. "It's true. They are not cosplayers. They came to my house as cats." I added. "That's weird ass." Cailin remarked. "So you believe us?" Annamarie asked while walking over, a bleach manga on her arm. Mckenna and Cailin nodded. "Why not? It'll make my life more interesting." I smiled. Everyone was with us, holding something in their arms.

"Wow that was fast." I said, in a state of shock.

"Well, we ARE ninjas, Elizabeth!" Lee answered with a nice guy pose.

"Seems legit." Anna said, stroking her invisible beard.

"Alright, checkout time!" Me and Lee zoomed to the cash register. Everyone else calmly walked over and placed their items on the counter. "That'll be forty one dollars, eighty one cents." The guy said. I pulled out my purse and gave home forty five. He gave me some change. I grabbed the items and started giving them out the right people.

"Akamaru plush, Kiba. Kiba keychain, Anna. Bleach manga, Annamarie. Awesome origami kit, Sai. Jar of dirt, Gaara. Epic Pokémon master shirt, Lee. Pikachu shirt, me. Bronie shirt?" Who would want a bronie shirt? Shikamaru slowly raised his hand. "It uh…it was…uh… I uh…" I shoved the shirt into his face. "There you go, pony fucker." He looked away, embarrassed. "Lol!" Cailin added. I jumped "Holy noodle buckets Cailin, I didn't see you there." She laughed. "Well, me and Mckenna both decided we were going to stay with you guys. There is obviously more than just these guys. What's the worst that could happen?" I nodded. "Ah, touché." Anna gasped. "That's Irucka's line!" The Konoha ninja stood, looking as confused as hell. "Forget about it. Let's go get something to eat!" There were some woots. Me, Lee, Mckenna, Cailin, Anna, and Kiba all skipped to the food court. "Let's have pizza. It's the easiest to eat." Annamarie stated. "Alright!" Anna exclaimed. We all got into line.

"Hey Elizabeth?" Lee asked, over my shoulder.

"Yes?"

"What is a "pizza?""

"It's a yummy food that consists of cheese, a bread-like shell, tomato sauce, and sometimes toppings. It kinda looks like a triangle. I usually get just cheese."

"Mmmmm…that sounds good!"

"You bet it is!"

"How do you eat pizza?"

"Well, you usually just pick it up by its crust, then eat the point. It's simple."

"That is simple! Should I get cheese?"

"That's what I'm gettin'"

He smiled "Thank you, Elizabeth.

I returned the smile. "Your very welcome."

"May I get you anything?" The pizza guy asked. "Yeah, I'll get a cheese. He will, too." "Okay, just pay over there. I nodded and paid the correct amount before going and sitting with the others. Lee fallowed, holding our pizza slices.

Such a gentleman.

OFF TOPIC!

I plopped into a chair next to Anna. Lee gave me my slice.

"Thanks Lee! Your such a gentleman!"

"Thank you, Elizabeth!"

"So much different than my other boyfriends…"

"Other…boyfriends?"

"I don't have any right now. I've had three in total. A drunk, a rapper, and an abusive guy. But hey, I'm alive!"

"What happened?"

"They were all jerks. You're so much different them. You're nice, funny, kind and caring. I don't get how people dislike you!"

"T-thanks! I'm glad I'm not like your other boyfriends!"

"Yeah, it is a nice change. So, how do you like pizza?"

"It's very nice! I'm almost done with my piece!"

"Hah! I'm done! I finished before you!"

"Hey!"

Me and Lee laughed. "Enjoying yourselves?" Anna asked, scooting in like a creeper. "Uhhhhh…I'm gunna through away my plate…" Lee took my hand and helped me out of my seat. I blushed. "Thanks!" I smiled. He beamed. We walked over and threw our stuff away. "Everyone ready?" I asked the people. They nodded. "Okay, we have one more store! I think my friends will be there, so… yeah! Come on!" I waved my hand to show where I am. The nins got up and fallowed me through the halls of the mall, stopping at forever twenty one. Sure enough, I saw my last two friends.

Mira and Solina.

"Yo guys! What's up?" I asked them as we approached the two girls. Mira and Solina aren't into anime or manga like me, Anna, Annamarie, Cailin, and Mckenna are. Mira has short light brown hair and freckles. Solina is short and has tan with black hair. "Nothing much. Just shopping. You?" Mira asked. "Fine, I'm doin' fine. I have some people you would like to meet." I stepped aside to show them the ninjas. "Aren't those your "Naruto" people? I know he's Lee, because you talk and draw him so much..." I blushed. "Why do you have guys dressed up as them? God, you guys are getting creepier and creepier..." Mira. "There not dressed up! It's the real thang, dog!" Anna said in a hipster accent.

"..."

"..."

"...Oooooohhhhkkkaaaayyyyy then."

"Now that we got our friends, let's go home!"

"No! I'm not done shopping at forever 21!"

"Fine, meet us at home!"

"Kay, kay! Bye!"

"Bye!"

I grabbed the bowl haircut guy's arm and pulled him out of the mall. Everyone fallowed. "Everyone, get in the van!" Cailin yelled. "Creeper!" Annamarie screamed as she hid behind Sai. We finally got into to the van. Damn, Annamarie hit hard! I rubbed my newly bruised arm as I put the key into the ignition. Time to hit the road!

TIME SKIP

I shut the car door and picked up some of the bags. I whipped the garage door open before trotting to the living room, where the ninjas we left behind were watching SpongeBob. "I don't get the point of this show..." Temari said, glancing at me for and answer. "I really don't either..." She shrugged and looked back at the television. "I got clothes!" I gave the bags out the specific person. I shooed them upstairs to go and try on the clothes. Now me, Anna, Annamarie, Cailin, and McKenna all watched the yellow sponge.

Short time skip

Lee's POV

I walked down the steps to see Elizabeth and her friends watching the yellow sponge on the giant television. I'm wearing a green shirt with a "minecraft creeper" on it with dark jeans and green converse. I wonder what a minecraft creeper is...huh. Elizabeth turns her head so she looks at me through her purple rectangle glasses. "You looks great, Lee!" she compliments. I blush. "Thanks!" I took a seat next to her on the couch. I heard more people coming down the stairs. I turned and saw Gaara, Kankuro, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, and Neji. Gaara had on a sand colored shirt with skinny jeans and red converse. Kankuro had a black top that said "Puppet Show" with two epic faces and jeans and purple converse. Neji had a plain beige tee with brown jeans and black converse. Temari wore a plain short light purple dress with skinny jeans and light purple clogs. Hinata had on a beige hoodie that had a heart and jeans with dark purple clogs. Tenten wore a pink top that had a brown butterfly with brown sweatpants and pink clogs. They were youthful. "You guys look very nice!" I complimented. "Thanks, Lee!" Tenten said. Then Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke came down. Sasuke had on a plain dark blue tee with dark skinny jeans and dark blue converse. Sai had a plain black tee with jeans and red converse. He had a red belt on. Naruto wore an orange top that had a ramen cup on it with light blue jeans and orange converse. I wonder why Hinata looks like she's about to faint...  
Loud trumping of the last people coming down the stairs made me lose my train of thought. Kiba hopped down the stairs, wearing a brown shirt with a cute white wolf head and jeans with red converse and a red belt while Shikamaru lazily fallowed, wearing a grey shirt with three zzz and said "Screw School..." on the back of it. He had on jeans and dark brown converse. Chouji fallowed behind, wearing a red shirt that had chips and said "Screw Diets!" on it. The shirt was similar to Shikamarus. He had on jeans and yellow converse. "Sooo... everyone's here?" Elizabeth asked. Me and the others nodded. "Great! It's-she looked at the clock- 5:00 so I'll start making dinner while you guys figure out something to do." She got up and left. I fallowed.  
"What are you making?" I asked.

"Well, since you guys seemed to like the pizzas, I was thinking we could cook up some!"

"Wouldn't that be A LOT of pizza?"

"I've got seven in the fridge, I think that'll be enough."

"Why do you have seven pizzas in your refrigerator?"

"... I really don't know..."

"Can I make anything?"

"Yeah! You can help with the fruit salad!"

"Great!"

And with that we walked into the kitchen to start making dinner.

Anna's POV

"I'm bored!" I whined. "We all are." Sasuke added. DING DONG! I jumped out of my seat and rushed to get the door. It was Mira and Solina with suitcases. "Why do you have suitcases?" I asked. "Well, we're gunna keep you guys company!" Mira smiled and walked to the living room with Solina fallowing like a lost puppy. I walked back into the living room to see that Mira was chatting with Chouji on the couch. Solina was sitting next to Kankuro, chatting about purple. I should have known. Solina ADORES the color purple. "So, what are you going to do?" asked Neji. "Hhhmmmmmmmmm..." I sighed. Then it clicked. I smirked. "What? What is it?" Kiba asked. "We are going to be watching something." "What?" Kiba asked with a little concern in his voice.

"We, my friend, are going to watch Naruto abridged."

TIME SKIP!

Elizabeth's POV

I quickly finished slicing the last pizza while Lee finished the fruit salad. "Fruit salad! Yummy yummy!~ " I sang. Lee laughed. I stacked the pizzas (yes, stacked) on top of each other and got the plates while Lee got the bowls, utensils, and fruit salad. We made our way to the living room when we heard a sudden outburst of laughing coming from that space. Me and Lee speed-walked to the room. I mentally face palmed. Of COURSE Anna would think of this. I set the pizza's down on the coffee table and stepping back, not wanting to get knocked over because of everyone digging in. Lee used the same method as me, which ended in the same result. I plopped down on the couch. Lee sat next to me. Then my attention was focused on the T.V.

TIME SKIP AGAIN!

12:49

That was the time it was. We watched so many Naruto parodies I couldn't count them of I tried. Everyone was walking up the stairs like sloths. I finally reached the top of the stairs. I headed down the hallway that lead to my bead room. I stopped at the door and opened it. I walked in and started changing in my closet. Once I finished, I climbed into bed with Lee, who was already laying down. "'Night, Lee." I yawned. He chuckled. "Okay, you get some sleep." he smiled. I smiled back. "'Kay..."

And I was out like a light.


	8. Chapter 8: Playing Truth or Dare!

**Yo! Please review! I love reviews!Sorry, I've been a Shikamaru lately.  
Now, Kitties of Konoha, chapter 8!  
**  
Elizabeth's POV

I woke up to see Lee sleeping soundly next to me. Awwwwww!  
Kawaii! I got up and grabbed blue jeans and a Super Mario shirt out  
of the closet and quickly put them on. Time to go to arcade freak!

TIME SKIP

I walked into the kitchen and glanced around. No one was there. Good,  
they weren't awake yet. Now…what to have for breakfast? "Watcha gunna  
make?" Anna asked. "I dunno. What do you want?" Anna thought for a  
minute. "I think I want some toaster waffles." I smiled. "Sure. Grab  
them out of the freezer while I plug in the toaster." I walked over to  
the toaster and plugged in the cord. "Here, got 'em" Anna said,  
handing me the toaster waffles. "Thanks!" I plopped two waffles into  
the toaster. Annamarie walked over. "So, I guess were having toaster  
waffles?" she asked. Anna nodded. "Uh-huh!" "What should we do in the  
meantime?" Annamarie questioned. "Why don't you guys wake up all of  
the sleepy-head ninjas?" I commented. "Tell them breakfast is almost  
ready." "That's a great plan! Come on Annamarie! Let's go wake up  
those sleepy-heads!" Anna grabbed Annemarie's hand and pulled her  
upstairs. My attention turned back to the toaster. POP! I got a plate  
out of the drawer and put the two golden waffles onto the plate. I  
plopped two more into the toaster. "This is gunna take a while." I  
sighed.

TIME SKIP

I slowly pulled the last two waffles out on the toaster and onto the plate.

"What are we eating today, Elizabeth?" asked a voice. I turned to see Lee.

"Oh, hi Lee! Well, today I was thinking about having some waffles."

"Wa…ffles?"

"Well, waffles are basically like crispy pancakes that look weird.  
They are REALLY good, though."

"Hah! They sound very youthful! Can I help with anything?"

"Hmmm…You can set the table!"

"Alright!"

Lee grabbed the dishes and ran out to the dining room. "Now THAT was  
cute." I whispered to myself as I picked up the waffles and followed  
Lee. Everyone was coming downstairs to get some breakfast. "What's for breakfast?" Naruto asked. "Waffles. Basically crispy pancakes shaped weird." I said placing the waffles onto the dining room table. "Eat." And so they did. "Wow! These are awesome!" Couji remarked. "I know, right!" Tenten added. Everyone gobbled down their tasty breakfast. (a/n I love waffles :D) "So..." Anna said awkwardly.

"What do you guys want to do?" Cailin asked.

"Why don't we play...Truth or Dare?" suggested Mira. We all looked at her.

"You are brilliant." McKenna stated. The ninjas looked at us, confused.

"What on earth is truth or dare?" asked Temari.

"It's a fun game. It's just like it says in the title. All you have to do is pick truth or dare when it's your turn. If you pick truth, you have to answer a question that we give you honestly. If you pick dare, you HAVE to do the dare that we come up with. It's simple, but fun." Solina said.

"Ohhhh I get it now!" Naruto said, nodding his head.

"Everyone get into a circle!" I commanded. We all sat in a circle. "And the first to go is..." I closed my eyes and randomly pointed. "That person!" I opened my eyes to see I was pointing at Hinata. "Yeah! Hinata goes first! Go for it, Hinata!" Naruto cheered. She fainted on the spot. "Uhh...Hinata? Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Me and my friends started laughing. Naruto was confused. "Oh-okay. (laugh) Temari is next." Temari looked up. "Truth or dare, Temari?" Kankuro asked. "Dare." She smirked. "Hmmmm..." I thought for a second. "O-o-o! Pick me! I know a dare!" Anna said, waving her hands in the air. "Anna, what dare do you have for Temari?" asked Gaara. "Okay...Temari...tell Shikamaru he's sexy." Temari blushed. "I-I'm not doing that!" She said. "But you said dare. And you HAVE to do dares." McKenna chuckled. "F-fine" She walked over to Shikamaru. "Your sexy, pineapple head." She walked back and sat in her seat, bushing like a crazy person, as well as Shikamaru. "Well, now it's Shikamaru's turn. Truth or dare, Shikamaru?" He thought. "Well, seeing how the other dare went, I'm going to choose truth." I smirked. "I got one. Shikamaru, if Couji was a girl, would you go out with him/her?" Shikamaru blushed. "I-um um...why not?" We laughed. "Oh my Jashin that's rich! And, cut!" I said as I stopped the video on my iPod. "...Okay...Chouji's turn!"

Chouji looked at us "Uhhhh...Dare?" Cailin laughed.

"Okay, Chouji...say your fat."

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M PLEASINGLY PLUMP!"

"Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"No."

"SAY it."

"No."

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD SAY IT!"

"...no."

"You can't back down from a dare, Chouji."

"F-fine. I'm…I'm…fat."

Everyone lolled.

"Okay, Hinata's turn!

"O-oh, okay. T-truth."

Now don't get me wrong. I love Hinata (in a friend way). So I'm gunna be nice . "Do you like someone who likes noodles?" She blushed. "Y-yes." Naruto smiled. "Hey! I like noodles! Do you like me?"

Cue Hinata fainting.

"Okay, moving on. Tenten's turn!" Tenten looked at us. "Dare." "You should...glomp a boy your sitting next to." She looked on either side of her. There were Kankuro and Neji. She sighed. "Neji?" Neji looked at Tenten. "Fine." Tenten sighed and glomped Neji. "Awwwwwww!" Temari cooed.

"Now next person, Gaara!" yelled McKenna.

"I'll take dare, please."

"Put ice in your pants."

"E-excuse me?"

"Put ICE in your PANTS."

"…"

"Pants. Ice. Now."

"U-uh…"

The debate went on for a while until McKenna got up, grabbed ice, and shoved them down Gaara's ass. He was not happy.

SCREW DAT!

We were all laughing. Gaara was jumping around, trying to get the ice out. That made us laugh even more. Poor Gaara. He looked terrorized.

"Okay! Kankuro's turn!"

"Dare, obviously."

"Kiss the person that likes…"

"Purple makeup?" Anna suggested.

"Hey! It's war paint!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. So who here like purple WAR PAINT?

We all looked at Solina.

"Solina. We all know you like purple."

"Oh my god totally." Annamarie said.

"Kiss Solina! Kiss Solina!" We cheered.

"Fine! Fine! Don't get your panties in a twist! Sheesh!"

He leaned over and kissed Solina on the cheek. We whooted. "Yeah!" I shouted. "Okay! Solina's turn!"

"Truth."

"Do you really like purple?" Naruto asked

"Yes."

"What kind of question is that?"

"Hey! She answered it! Go to the next person already!"

"Fine! Don't be such an ass. Ya know what, Naruto, truth or dare?

"Hey!"

"Pick the damn truth or dare."

"Dare, then."

"Kiss Hinata."

His eyes widened. "What?"

Hinata slowly woke up from her faint. "Do it." I said.

Naruto bent down to Hinata and slowly kissed her on the lips.

Hinata fainted yet again.

"I am SO getting you for that." Naruto growled.

"That was very cute, Naruto. You should do that more often. Hey, Chouji, pass a chip." Mira added.

"Okay. Let's do…Cailin next."

"I'll take truth."

"Okay. Um…"

"What is your favorite thing to do?"

"Eat Nutella. Nutella is the best."

"Okay..then…"Anna said awkwardly.

"McKenna's turn." I said, ending the awkwardness.

"Dare."

"Alright…Whose cheek should she kiss?"

"What?"

"I'm thinking Gaara." Anna said, nodding.

"Hmm?" Gaara hmmed.

"Come on! No backing down now!"

"Fudge!"

"COME ON!"

"Damn."

She looked away from Gaara and quickly pecked on the cheek.

"That was cute."

"Damn you."

"Okay. Anna's turn!"

"Truth!"

"What do you do alone in your house with that Kiba poster you got?"

"I OBJECT!"

"You can't object."

"Fine."

"Answer."

"I…It has a very nice body."

"Okay…"

"Oh! My turn!" Kiba yelled.

"Okay. Truth or dare?

"Dare!"

"Kiss Anna!"

"Yes! KISS ME!

"That wasn't creepy…"

"Epic face!"

"Okay! Okay! I'll kiss you!"

Kiba leaned over and kissed Anna for a while

"…Are you done yet?"

Kiba pulled away.

"Yeah. I'm done."

"Okay. Sai."

"I would like truth."

"Are you gay?"

"No. I am not gay."

"Then why do you say penis all the time?"

"That's two questions."

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!"

"Should I take my turn?" Annamarie asked.

"Yes. Truth or dare."

"I'll take truth as well."

"What do you REALLY read on your computer?"

"…yoai…"

"Yaoi?" Sai asked.

"You don't want to know."

"Okay. Mira!"

"I'll take dare."

"Okay…"

"Oh! I know! Read one of my sister's stories!"

"I'm a little scared right now."

TIME SKIP

Mira looked away from the computer, got, and walked back to the couch. "Oh come on! You only read a one-shot!" Everyone looked at her. "Fine…Neji's turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"You should…" I leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Neji's eyes widened. "No." He said plainly. "Yes." I said. "Fine." He glared at me while he stood up. He looked to the confused crowd. "Everyone." Lee raised his eyebrow. OMFG SO NOODLEING CUTEEEEE! :) Neji took a deep breath. "I am gay." We burst out laughing. "Sasuke's turn."

"Truth."

"Did that kiss with Naruto feel good or bad."

"…"

"Well?"

"Good I guess…"

We laughed yet again. "I think it's Elizabeth's turn!" Mira announced.

"Damn it. Truth."

"Would you rather have sex with Gai or Itachi?"

"What the hell?"

"You asked questions like that."

"Fine, fine. Gai-sensei."

"I KNEW IT!" Anna yelled.

"Okay, okay. Clam down, dude. It's Lee's turn now."

"I will choose dare!"

"Why don't you kiss Elizabeth?"

"Okay!"

Lee leaned over and kissed me. He quickly pulled away. "What just happened?" He looked at the crowd of people laughing at him. Lee blushed a deep red. "I…uh…I…" Lee quickly got up and dashed out of the room. "Lee!" I shouted. I looked back at the crowd. "Now look what you did!" I quickly got up and followed him downstairs. "Lee? Lee? Where are you?" I closed my eyes. Fangirl senses…ACTIVATE! I sniffed the air. I looked in the deserted part of the basement. I ran over there and saw Lee in the corner. I walked over to him. He looked at the floor, blushing. I don't know why, he was a good kisser in truth or dare. I grabbed his hand. He finally looked up. "I'm sorry. I…didn't mean to. I…I…" He sighed. "It's alright. I didn't mind." I filled the gap between our mouths. He was blushing a bright red, as was I. I pulled away. "Elizabeth…" He whispered, shocked at what just happened. I hugged him and skipped away. Lee stood there, mind blown.

TIME SKIP

"O-okay. What time is it?" I asked. Mira looked at her iPod. "2:31. Those snacks really paid off. I don't think we're gunna need to have lunch!"

"Okay. What are we going to do now?" I questioned. "Open for suggestions!"

Sasuke raised his hand.

"Yes Emo?"

He scowled. "Since we know nothing about this world, I think we should explore your house."

I shrugged. "Seems like a good idea to me. You guys?"

Everyone nodded their heads in approval. "Off we go exploring!"

BIG TIME SKIP

"So, what movie do you want to watch?" I asked Lee. He frowned. "Well, I think an action romance would appeal to us." I scanned through the movies. "I think we should watch Avatar." I pulled Avatar out of the movie stack and walked to the DVD player. I slid the movie in and hit play. "Hey, Elizabeth, can I have more dinner?" Kiba asked. "Sure, the macaroni is in the pot in the kitchen. Knock yourself out." I said as I hit select on the remote. I looked at the TV. Good, I selected the right thing. I have a tendency to not. I scooted close to Lee.

"I'm cold." I pouted.

Lee wrapped his arm around me. "Are you now?"

I snuggled up to him "Nope!"

He smirked.

We looked back at the blue people.

TIME SKIP

I cuddled close to Lee and hugged him. "Are you cold again?" He asked. "Yes." I shivered. He laughed. "Meanie." I pouted. He laughed again. I pulled up the covers up to my shoulders. "You're warm." I commented. "And you smell like peppermint...…mmmmmm…peppermint." I fell asleep, smelling peppermint.


	9. Chapter 9: Ready to go to the Convention

**Hey guys! I'm updating really late! I forgot to last week. So this week will be a double chapter. And now, Kitties of Konoha, chapter 9!**

Anna's POV

I woke up to see Kiba's face close to mine. Awww! Isn't he the cutest thing EVER? What day was it again? Oh right. It was Friday. No work today! Yeah! I slowly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Kiba, and got dressed into a dark purple shirts with wolves and jeans. I looked and Kiba. The cost was clear so I tiptoed out of the room. I kept tiptoeing. Because it was fun. "Supercalifregilistic ispi alli doceus!" (a/n Spelled wrong lol)I canted under my breath.

No. I'm not crazy.

I'm unique.

"Hi!" I said as I trotted over to Elizabeth, who was in the kitchen. "Yo." I answered. "Breakfast?" I asked, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was making. "Cereal." I pouted. "Cereal! I don't want cereal!" She sighed and grabbed him a bowl. "Would you eat it if it was-" She held up my favorite cereal. "Wolfy Cruch?" I nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Yeah! Wolfy Cruch!" She handed me the box. "Make sure to pour everyone a cereal." "Okay!" I said quickly as I started pouring. I'm gunna give Kiba the most!

Elizabeth's POV

I finished making me and Lee's cereal. Just in time, too. He walked down the stairs. "Hello Elizabeth! How is your day going!" I smiled. "Fine, thanks! I have some cereal for you!" "YOSH! Thank you!" He grabbed his bowl and skipped to the table in the dining room. I followed and sat next to him. We both ate our cereal.

TIME SKIP

I finished washing everyone's dishes. I walked back into the dining room. "So. What are we going to do today?" Cailin asked. "Seriously guys. What is there to do?" I thought for a minute. Then I face palmed. "My noodle!" I exclaimed. (a/n I really do say that) Everyone looked at me. "The convention?" They looked at me some more. Then Anna and Annamarie face palmed. "I remember now! The little convention we wanted to go to! It was…Ramencon!" Anna said. I nodded. "Now everyone. In the car. Now." Gaara raised his invisible eyebrow. (Because he doesn't have any eyebrows!) "Convention?" He questioned. "I'll explain on the way there. Now eat your damn cereal while I get all of your cosplays." I darted up to my room. I grabbed all the cosplays I made for the 13 ninjas and ran back down.

"Do I have to go? I'm not OBSESSED with anime like you are." Mira complained. I looked at her.

"No. You do not need to go. Who else doesn't want to go?"

Chouji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Cailin, Kankuro, and Solina raised their hands.

"Alright. You guys stay here." I passed out the cosplays to the right people.

"I know these won't be as comfy as your old clothes, but they will do the trick."

Lee's eyes widened when he saw his spandex. He ran over to me. "Oh boy! Is that MY spandex?" He cocked his head to the right and poked the might suit. "Indeed it is, Lee. Yours is the best made." I pulled it out of the pile, included with his headband, ninja shoes, and legwarmers. He jumped to the bathroom. I smiled.

Oh, that crazy noodle.

I finished passing out their cosplays. Everyone left the room to go try on their former outfits. Lee came out of the bathroom, looking exactly how he did in the anime, smiling. Resist glomping. Resist. No need. Just don't...

He's...too...sexy...

Lee's too sexy for his own good.

I mean, have you SEEN his gorgeous body on that episode where he took of his shirt so Lady Tsunade could look at his back?

She probably wanted to see his sexiness.

That whore.

Still, can't blame her.

I couldn't help myself. I must rape him.

No, that's too sudden. I'll stick with glomping.

I HAVE TO GLOMP HIM!

I pounced on Lee with full force, knocking him to the ground. He looked at me. "You look just like you do in the anime!"I said. He laughed at me. I huffed. "But you look good in the anime!" I protested. That made him laugh even more. I started to chuckle. Soon that turned into a full out laugh. There we sat, howling with laughter, while everyone stared at us. I took a glance at Lee.

So sexy.

I later got up to put on my cosplay. "Who are you cosplaying as?" Lee asked. "I'm cosplaying as a girl version of Lee! Now if you excuse me, I need to get on my outfit." I skipped up the stairs to put on my green spandex.

TIME SKIP

I came jumping downstairs, proudly wearing my green spandex, orange legwarmers, and purple band on my Konoha headband. I smiled at everyone. Everyone stared.

"..."

"Everyone who is coming, get in the car!"

The eight nins walked into the garage and squeezed into the car. I mean SQUEEZED. Some people are going to have to ride in the back. I got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Woohoo! Convention time!" Anna yelled as I pulled out of the driveway.

"Guys. There is something you need to know about conventions."

The ninjas looked at me. "What?"

I stared into their souls. "The terror of cosplayers alike. Since you are good cosplayers, the will be swarming you the most. This nightmare is..."

They stared at me, seeking for an answer.

"Fangirls."


	10. Chapter 10: Disaster at the Small Con!

**Sorry, I got lazy, so there are a lot of time skips. Enjoy! Don't forget to review!**

Elizabeth's POV

"Fangirls?" Naruto asked, a little concerned.

"Yes. Fangirls are crazy girls that attack cosplayers, thinking they are anime characters."

Kiba shuttered. "That wouldn't be very fun."

I shook my head. "No. No it wouldn't. So just watch out. 'Kay?"

"'Kay..." Everyone replied.

"Okay. It should be thirty minutes from here. We are only staying the day, since it's not big." I said. "Any suggestions on what to do until then?"

"Count birds?" Suggested Anna.

"..."

"Uh, no..."

"How about we play the listens plate game?" Annamarie said.

"Sure. That'll do. All you have to do is find listens plates from other places. For example, I see an Ohio."

"Illinois."

"Um...Wisconsin."

"Hmm...let me find one..."

TIME SKIP

"Alright everyone. You know the drill. Do NOT go out of my sight and stay in the general area that I'm in." I ordered. "Okay." Everyone replied. "Let's a go!" I yelled as I opened the doors to the convention. "We need to get passes for you guys." Annamarie said, motioning her hand to fallow her into the line. "Yeah! Standing in a line!" I cheered. Lee joined in on my excitement. Neji face palmed while Annamarie smacked me upside the head.

"It almost looks like you have Lee the second." Neji remarked. Annamarie shook her head sadly. "

You have no idea..." Sai tapped her shoulder.

"Annamarie?" She looked up at him.

"Are there books and drawing supplies here?" He asked.

Annamarie nodded. "Of course."

Sai smiled. "Good."

"NEXT!" The lady selling the badges yelled.

I walked up to her. "Badges for these guys."

She smiled and took the cash I gave her. "Alright, here you go."

I took the passes. "Thanks." I turned back to the guys and put the passes in their arm. "Put them on, ok?" They nodded and put the lanyards around their neck. "What should we do first?" asked Temari. "I think we should go to the vendors." I concluded. "T-they should be upstairs." Hinata stuttered. I smiled at her. "Thanks, Hinata." I turned to the nin. "Okay, you herd the girl. Let's go upstairs!" I told them. We all walked into the vendors. "Remember. Try and avoid people that could possibly be fangirls." I said, warning in my voice. Kiba waved it off. "Like that's every going to-""KIBA-KUNN! COME HERE MY SEXY WOLF!" A girl screamed in the distance. I looked at him. "I suggest you run." He nodded weakly. "Yeah…" With that, the dog-boy was running around the vendors with a horde of girls fallowing. "My point exactly. Do not mess with fangirls. Now everyone shoo. Look at the shit here. Be awesome." I said while walking over to the nearest booth, Lee fallowing. I started looking at the keychains.

"Is that me?" Lee asked, looking at the keychain I just picked up.

"Yep. I think I'm going to get it. It's really cute."

Lee blushed but tried to hide it by coughing. I pretended to ignore the blush (for Lee's sake) and walked up to the vendor.

"This please!" He nodded and took the money I handed him.

"Thank you!"

Me and Lee walked over to the next booth. I picked up and Lee action figure and showed it to the real Lee.

"Look! It's you!" I pointed out.

He laughed. "I guess it is. I look good as an action figure…"

I smiled. "Yes. Yes you do." I checked the price of the figure.

"It's only eight dollars. I'm gunna get it!" I brought the figure to the man running the stand.

"Just that?" He asked.

I smiled and nodded. "Yep!"

"That'll be eight dollars."

I fished into my pocket and pulled out a five with three dollar bills. "Here!"

"Thank you and have a good day."

TIME SKIP

"Aright. Is everyone ready to go to the next thing?" They nodded. "Good. We are going to play in the arcade room." I led them to the arcade room, which was a few steps away from the vendors. "I'll be hogging the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Holler if you need anything." I said, calmly stepping over to the addictive game. I selected the start button. "What is Dance Dance Revolution?" Tenten asked. I laughed. "It's the best game ever. You step on the arrows that show up on the screen." Naruto raised his eyebrow. "That sounds boring." "Oh-ho-ho, but it isn't." I selected hard mode. "Let's do…Love love shine!" I selected the hyper song. Naruto grunted. "Well, if you say so…" The music started playing and I calmly stepped on the notes. Naruto just stood there. "Harder then you thought, huh?" I grinned at him.

"…Yeah…"

TIME SKIP

Kiba and Anna stepped off the machine. "Did everyone have a turn?" They nodded. "Great. What should we do now?" I asked. "I'm tired and my feet hurt. Can we go home now?" Anna whined, clutching Kiba's arm. Kiba want looking at her, though. He was looking at a somewhat familiar dog in a Kiba cosplayer's arms. "Hey, Elizabeth…" Kiba said. "Yes Kiba?" I asked. He pointed the white puppy. He whistled. The pup's ears perked up and looked wondering who made the sound. His eyes landed on Kiba. The puppy barked and squirmed in his fake Kiba's arms. "Red, stop squirming." The Kiba cosplayer snapped. "Who do you think you are, talking to that poor dog like that?" Kiba said rather loudly. The fake snorted.

"You mean my dog, Red."

Kiba growled. "I believe you mean MY dog, Akamaru."

"I found Red, therefore being mine."

"His name is AKAMARU!"

"LIKE A GIVE A DAMN! HE'S NOT EVEN YOURS!

"YES HE IS!"

"THEN PROVE IT, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!"

"FINE! AKAMARU, CATCH! He tossed Akamaru a food pill.

FANG OVER FANG!"

Kiba and Akamaru rolled into their little tornados. The kid stood back in awe.

"Believe us now, bitch?"

"Y-yeah. Take the dog…"

"Thank you." Kiba strutted away, happy puppy in his arms. I ran up to him. "Way to blow our cover, smartass. Now we REALLY have to go." I whispered. "Stop were you are. Hands up. You are getting arrested for these damages you have done to this building.

"RUN!" I screamed.

"GOOD IDEA!" Anna screamed back, bolting to the car.

The ninjas ran at awesome ninja speed with us barely keeping up. "In the car! Now!" I shouted. The ninjas climbed into the car. I got into the front seat with Lee next to me. I put the key into the ignition. "And we are home free!" I sighed, speeding as far away from the dumb police men.

"YEAH! PARTY TIME!" Anna yelled.

"Remind me never to go somewhere with Kiba again." Sai sighed (Lol! Sai SIGHED!(Sai and sigh sound the same))

"Agreed." Everyone said.

Kiba rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, at least I got Akamaru!"

"True. This was a small convention considering the one I want to take you is HUGE."

"What is that convention called?" Lee asked.

"It's called Anime Central. It's a big anime convention that happens every year."

"That sounds like fun! When will it happen?"

"Not for a while. We've got time."

The conversation continued I pulled into the garage. I got out of the car and opened the door leading to the house. "I'm HOME!" I yelled. The ninjas that stayed home were sitting on the couch, watching the television. "You'll never guess what happened to us on the way home..."

"Here we go." Shikamaru sighed

"Such a drag."


	11. Chapter 11: Karaoke!

**Chapter 11 is OUT! Sorry about all the One Direction songs, but 2 of my friends are directioners!**

Elizabeth's POV

"So the police are like the anbu in your world, right?" Sasuke asked.

"They are dumber then the anbu, but they have a very effective weapon." Cailin said.

"Weapon? Like what?" Tenten asked, wanting to know more about the weapon.

"It's called a gun." McKenna told Tenten.

Everyone looked very confused.

"A gun is a weapon were when you pull a trigger, it goes POW and thingies come out!" Anna exclaimed, hand motion and all. Kiba, Naruto, and Lee nodded.

"I see..." Lee said.

"That...uh...wasn't very descriptive. Can you explain it to us, Elizabeth?" Temari asked.

"Sure. A gun is a highly dangerous weapon. When you pull the trigger located at the bottom (cue snickering from me, Anna, and McKenna), the gun shoots a tiny piece of metal. The metal travels at high speeds and can seriously damage your arm and stuff. If your hit in the head with the metal...FATALITY!"

Lee looked confused. "Now that doesn't make any sense-OW! Neji!"

Neji snickered while he stepped away from Lee.

I crossed my arms. "Now that isn't very nice, Neji."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Hmmfff..." I glared at Neji. He glared back.

"And why do you care about Lee so much?" Neji challenged.

"Because he isn't a DOUCHE!" I fought.

"I only see one douche. And that douche is you."

"Bitch!"

"Bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is a part of trees, trees are a part of nature, and nature is wonderful so thanks for the compliment..."

"A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is a part of trees, trees are made into toilet paper, which I wipe my ass with."

A chorus of OHHHHHHs came from the crowd.

"I'll just send Akamaru on you if you want a bitch. He'll think your one of his kind."

"..."

"What, no comeback?"

"If I wanted you're cum, I would scrape it out of Tenten's mouth. Sorry Tenten!"

"No, it's fine..."

"Why do you want Lee? He has no talent."

"He may not have talent, but he is hardworking and will never give up! That is his ninja way!"

"Lee's ninja way is worthless. You do not get stronger by training. It's pointless, really. Besides, he's a dumb as fuc-"

SMACK

"Don't you fucking talking about Lee like that is front of me! I will choke you, get a chainsaw, cut off your arm, stuff it up your ass, and make you suck Orochimaru's dick! ALL AT THE SAME DAMN TIME!"

"...You know I was kidding..."

"...Sure..."

"...This just got awkward..."

"Shut up, McKenna."

"MEAN!"

"What do you guys want to do? I'm bored..." Anna complained.

"I don't know...Think of something yourself!" I answered.

"How about we count dusts?"

"I take that back. I'll think of something."

"..."

"How about karaoke?"

"Good idea Mira. Let's get our karaoke on!" Anna yelled.

"I'll bring everyone downstairs. Can you get the CD?"

I smiled. We have an awesome karaoke game that plays CD's. I ran upstairs and grabbed my favorite CD (Elizabeth's mix) and bolted to the basement. The game had just finished turning on. I quickly put in the disk. "The game is 2 player. Who wants to go first?" Shikamaru lazily raised his hand. "Let's get this over with." I smiled. "Anyone else?" Temari sighed. "I will. I don't like to sing." She stood up and walked over to Shikamaru. "Pick out your song." I smiled when they picked "What a Wonderful World"

"Ready? START!"

"Shikamaru: I see trees of green, red roses too

I see them bloom for me and you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Temari: I see skies of blue and clouds of white

The bright blessed day, the dark sacred night

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Shikamaru: The colors of the rainbow, so pretty in the sky

Are also on the faces of people going by I see friends shakin' hands, sayin' "How do you do?"

They're really saying "I love you"

Temari: I hear babies cryin', I watch them grow

They'll learn much more than I'll ever know

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Yes, I think to myself, what a wonderful world

Both: Oh yeah!"

I laughed when Shikamaru and Temari stopped singing. "You too should sing more oftn. That was awesome!" I commented. "Yeah, yeah. Sure." The said at the same time and walked back to their seats. "Who's next?" Hinata slowly raised her hand. "I-I will!" Naruto jumped. "Can I do it too?" "Sure. I got the perfect song for you two." I answered as I clicked on "What makes you beautiful" by one direction. (I know, I know...It just fits Hinata so well!)

"HERE WE GO!"

Naruto: You're insecure, Don't know what for, You're turning heads when you walk through the door, Don't need make-up, To cover up, Being the way that you are is enough,

Hinata: Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,

Both: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful

Naruto: So c-come on, You got it wrong, To prove I'm right, I put it in a song, I don't know why, You're being shy, And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,

Hinata: Everyone else in the room can see it, Everyone else but you,

Both: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, That's what makes you beautiful

Naruto then Hinata: Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na [x2]

Naruto: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,

You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful,

Both: Baby you light up my world like nobody else, The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful. If only you saw what I can see, You'll understand why I want you so desperately, Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe, You don't know, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh, You don't know you're beautiful, Oh oh,

Naruto: That's what makes you beautiful!

Hinata fainted.

Awwww's rose up from the crowd. "T-that was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen..." Lee said, shedding anime tears. "Next." I said. "I'll go." Cailin said. She took the microphone and started picking a song. "Wait! Someone needs to sing with you!" She sighed. "Do they really have to?" I nodded. "Yes. yes they do. Now who wants to sing with her." No one raised their hand. "Okay. Fine. I'll choose someone." I closed my eyes and grabbed an arm that belonged to Sasuke. "You're next." I told him. "No." He calmly answered.

"You WILL sing karaoke."

"No."

"Are you trying to piss me off?"

"No."

"NARUTO! GET YOUR GAY BOYFRIEND TO PLAY!"

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke exhaled. "Fine." He stepped up to were Cailin was standing. "I'll choose the song." She said when she found a good song. "We are going to do titanium."

"THIS IS IT!"

Cailin: You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say I'm talking loud, not saying much I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet you shoot me down, but I get up

Sasuke: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium

Cailin: Cut me down, but it's you who'll have further to fall Ghost town and haunted love Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones I'm talking loud, not saying much

Both: I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose fire away, fire away ricochet, you take your aim fire away, fire away you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium you shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium

Sasuke: I am titanium

Cailin: I am titanium

Sasuke: Stone hard, machine gun Fired at the ones who run Stone hard, as bulletproof glass

Both: You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium You shoot me down, but I won't fall I am titanium

I am titanium

"Nice guys. Next?" Lee raised his hand. "I WOULD LIKE TO GO!" "YOU ARE! THEN I'LL GO TO!"I screamed. He grabbed a karaoke microphone. "I know an AWESOME song!" I said as I clicked Witch Doctor by Cartoons.

Me then both: Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bang bang Repeat 8x

Lee: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you

Me: I told the witch doctor I was in love with you

Lee: And then the witch doctor He told me what to do

Both: He told me

Both: Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang... Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla ,bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang!

Lee: I told the witch doctor You didn't love me true

Me: I told the witch doctor You didn't love me nice

Both: And then the witch doctor He game me this advice

Both: Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang... Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla ,bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang!

Lee: You've been keeping love from me Just like you were a miser And i'll admit i wasn't very smart

Me: So i went out and found myself A guy that's so much wiser And he taught me the way to win your heart.

Both: Ooo eee,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla, bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang... Ooo eee ,ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla ,bang bang Ooo eee ooo ah ah ting tang Walla walla bang bang!

Lee started clapping. "That was such a youthful song!" "I know, right!" I said. "Okay. Who wants to give it a go?" Annamarie stood up. "I will." Seeing that Annamarie stood up, Sai got to his feet. "Since she is doing it, I will sing as well." He said with a slight blush. "Aww! Someone got the vibes for-ow! Sai!" Naruto complained. "We should start our karaoke song." Annamarie nodded and picked out "This is war." by 30 seconds to mars.

"LET'S GO!"

Annamarie: To the soldier, the civilian, The martyr, the victim, This is war.

Sai: It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight To fight, to fight, to fight!

Both: To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first...

To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world!

Annamarie: A warning to the prophet, The liar, the artist, This is war.

Sai: To the leader, the pariah, The victor, the messiah, This is war.

Sai: It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight, the moment to fight, To fight, to fight, to fight!

Both: To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first...

To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world!

Annamarie: I do believe in the light Raise your hands into the sky The fight is done, the war is won Lift your hands toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun Toward the sun The war is won

Both: To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world From the last to the first...

To the right, To the left We will fight to the death! To the edge of the earth It's a brave new world It's a brave new world It's a brave new world!

Both: A brave new world The war is won The war is won A brave new world

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: Not the end and not the start

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: Not the earth and not the stars

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: Not the day and not the dark

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: But the beating of our hearts

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: One hundred suns until we part

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: Not in sin, not in God

Sai: I believe in nothing

Annamarie: Not in peace and not in war

Sai: I believe in nothing

Both: But the truth of who we are.

I started clapping. "That was wonderful." I said. "Next?" McKenna hopped up. "I'm doing Naruto 3rd opening! Who wants to do it with me?"

"..."

"No one"

"..."

"Fine, I'll pick-she closed he eyes and randomly pointed-YOU!"

She landed on Gaara.

"Come on Gaara. It's now or later."

"...fine..."

"Yeah! Gaara's gunna sing with me!"

McKenna grabbed a microphone and clicked on Kanashimi wo Yasashisa

"GO!"

McKenna: Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

mou ikkai

mou ikkai

Gaara: Dareka no kitai ni zutto kotae homerarerunoga suki nano desuka? naritai jibun wo surikaetemo egao wa itsudemo suteki desuka?

McKenna: Hajimaridake yume mite okiru sono saki nara itsuka

Both: jibun no ude de?

Both: Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo katachi no nai mono dake te ni iretemo nakushitemo kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

McKenna: mou ikkai

Gaara: mou ikkai

Gaara: Zurui otona wa deau tabi atama gohashi na sekkyou dake jibun wo sunao ni dasenaku natte kizutsukinagara sugu ni togatte

McKenna: Atarashii kaze mikata ni tsukete sagashite iinda itsuka aoi tori wo

Both: Souda daiji na mono wa itsumo katachi no nai mono dake te ni iretemo nakushitemo kizukanumama

Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni mayoinagarademo ii arukidashite

McKenna: Namida no ato ni wa nazeka fukkireta sora ni niji ga deru you ni shizen na koto ame wa agatta

Gaara: Dakara daiji na mono wa itsumo katachi no nai mono dake te ni iretemo nakushitemo kizukanumama

Both: Sousa kanashimi wo yasashisa ni jibun rashisa wo chikara ni kiminara kitto yareru shinjite ite

McKenna: mou ikkai

Gaara: mou ikkai

McKenna: mou ikkai

Both: mou iikai?

"That was wonderful. NEXT!" Tenten raised her hand. "Why not give it a try?" Neji stood behind her. "I will try too." "Okay! What kind of song do you want to sing?" Tenten shrugged. "A Japanese song, maybe?" I grinned and picked on the first Naruto opening. "Of course."

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?"

Neji: Come on!

Tenten: Oh oh oh ohh oh oh! x4

Neji: owareru youni isoi de iru kawai ta mune ga kari tateru no sa hito kiwa tsuyoku kagayaku hoshi wa ima mo tooku ni aru ushinatte yuku motome nagara

Tenten: atae nagara

Neji: ubawa rete yuku

Neji: dare no tame de naku dare no mono de naku ore tachi no ima ga

Both: *omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase

Tenten: aishi au koto mo

Neji: tatakau koto mo

Tenten: haruka hikari no

Both: On the way!

Neji: ura kitte kita shin ji nagara kitsuke te kita inori nagara dare no koto de naku dare no sei de naku ore tachi no ima wo

Tenten: kage o hodoki

Neji: kokoro hodoki

Tenten: itami hodoki

Both: iki o tsunete hashiri nukero yami o saite kana shimu koto mo yume o miru koto mo owari wa shinai

Both: On the way

Repeat *

Tenten: I wanna ROCKS

Neji: mune ni ROCKS

We clapped. "Oui, oui. Fantastico. Who wants to try...?" Solina slowly stood up. "I-I'll try..." I whistled. "Go Solina! Who wants to sing with this awesome woman?" Kankuro sighed. "I'll do it." I smiled. "So, Solina, One Thing by One direction?" She smiled slightly. "Yes." (Solina and Mira are directioners in real life)

"WAHOO!"

Solina: I've tried playing it cool But when I'm looking at you I can't ever be brave 'Cause you make my heart race

Kankuro: Shot me out of the sky You're my kryptonite You keep making me weak Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Solina: Something's gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to make you see That I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing

Both: So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

Kankuro: Now I'm climbing the walls But you don't notice at all That I'm going out of my mind All day and all night

Solina: Something's gotta give now 'Cause I'm dying just to know your name And I need you here with me now 'Cause you've got that one thing

Both: So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing And you've got that one thing

Both: Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh

Kankuro: You've got that one thing

Solina: Get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead

Both: So get out, get out, get out of my head And fall into my arms instead I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing.

So get out, get out, get out of my mind (out of my mind) And come on, come into my life I don't, I don't, don't know what it is But I need that one thing Yeah, you've got that one thing

Mira stood up. "I want to sing a One Direction song!" I nodded in understanding, even though One Direction isn't my fave. "Alright. How about Same Mistakes?" She nodded and pulled up Chouji. "Let's sing." She grabbed both of the mic and gave one to a confused Chouji. "W-what?" Chouji asked as I clicked on Same Mistakes.

"DON'T MESS UP!"

Mira: Circles, we're going in circles Dizzy's all it makes us We know where it takes us We've been before Closer, maybe looking closer There's more to discover Find out what went wrong without blaming each other

Chouji: Think that we got more time When we're falling behind Gotta make up our minds

Mira: Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same But we're making all the same mistakes

Mira: Wake up, we both need to wake up Maybe if we face up to this We can make it through this Closer, maybe we'll be closer Stronger than we were before, yeah Make this something more, yeah

Chouji: Think that we got more time When we're falling behind Gotta make up our minds

Both: Or else we'll play, play, play all the same old games And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same But we're making all the same mistakes

Chouji: Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay While you're making all the same mistakes

Mira: Don't look back But if we don't look back We're only learning then How to make all same mis-, same mistakes again

Both: So we play, play, play all the same old games And we wait, wait, wait for the end to change And we take, take, take it for granted that we'll be the same But we're making all the same mistakes

Yeah, yeah, that's what crazy is When it's broken, you say there's nothing to fix And you pray, pray, pray that everything will be okay While you're making all the same mistakes

"Okay! The last person is Anna!" Anna jumped up and grabbed Kiba's hand. "I know the perfect song. Akamaru can sing in it." Kiba looked excitedly at Akamaru. "You hear that boy! You're gunna sing!" I gave Anna two microphones, one she gave to Kiba. She clicked the song. I smirked. I knew what song she was gunna pick.

"LET'S SING!"

Both: Who let the dogs out {Akamaru: Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof}

Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

{Akamaru: Woof, woof, woof, woof}

Anna: When the party was nice, the party was bumpin' {Kiba: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo} And everybody havin' a ball {Hah, ho, Yippie Yi Yo} Untill the fellas ": start the name callin': " {Yippie Yi Yo} And the girls respond to the call I heard a poor man shout out

Both: Who let the dogs out {Akamaru: woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Kiba: I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast She really want to skip town Get back cruffy, back scruffy, Get back u flea infested mungrel

[Instrumental Chorus:] Akamaru:{Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof} {Woof, woof, woof, woof}

Anna: I'm gonna tell {Kiba: Hey, Yippie, Yi, Yo} To any girls calling them canine {Yippie, Yi, Yo} Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party! " {Yippie Yi, Yo} You put a woman in front and her man behind {Yippie, Yi, Yo} Her bone runs out now

Both: Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

Everyone in the room who isn't a fat lameo: Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Kiba: Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on I gotta get my girl I got my mind on Do you see the rays comin' from my eye What could you be friend That Benji man that's breakin' them down? Me and my white short shorts And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do I'm figurin' that's why they call me faithful 'Cause I'm the man of the land When they see me they do ah-rooooo! (Anna: howwwwllllll!)

[Both x5:] Who let the dogs out {Akamaru: woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof} Who let the dogs out {woof, woof, woof, woof}

They finished their song. "That was good. Now, who wants to go again?"

TIME SKIP!

I snuggled up to a quietly snoring Lee. I don't know about you, but he's fucking HOT! In both ways... "Goodnight, Lee." I whispered even though he couldn't hear me. I kissed him on the cheek and went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Who did this!

**Hi everyone! This is VERY short because I am very busy! Gomen! Please enjoy!**

"I'm tired."

"We know, Anna. You've said that 12 times."

"But I AM!"

It is nine in the morning and Anna is whining. "Can we do something?" Cailin asked. "Sure. What do you want to do?" I asked. "Hmmm..." We sat there for a minute. "Why don't we think about the jutsu that got us here? We have been putting it off for a while now." Gaara suggested. I huffed. I really don't want to see them go yet. I can't just tell them that! It would be selfish. "Sure. You said it looked like a jutsu, right?" Neji asked me. "Yes. Almost like a teleportation jutsu. Now let's think who could of preformed a jutsu like that..."

"Orochimaru?" Sasuke commented.

"Maybe..."

"What about a hokage?"

"No, the hokages are too nice."

"You're right..."

"I think I know." Anna said. I jumped at her seriousness. "Who?"

"Tobi."

I face palmed. "Of course! How could I be so stupid!" Lee frowned. "Who is Tobi?" Naruto gasped. "Tobi is an evil mastermind who want to catch all the jinjuriki, like Naruto and Gaara, and use them to summon the ten tails, the most powerful out of all the jinjuriki. He must of sent you here so you are an easier target, no sensei's or sages to help you. The others must of came here by mistake."

"B-by mistake?"

"Yeah..."

"..."

"So if it weren't for Naruto, I wouldn't be here?"

" 'fraid not."

"Oh..."

"..."

"..."

"This is getting awkward!"

"SHUT UP MCKENNA!"

"MEH!"

"So, I'm guessing if we find Tobi."

"Where would he be?"

"It doesn't matter at the time." Sasuke said.

"Yeah…" Lee mumbled.

Lee's POV

"So if it weren't for Naruto, I wouldn't be here?" I asked.

" 'fraid not." Elizabeth answered.

"Oh..."

T-this was all a mistake?

I am here for no reason?

And a guy named Tobi…he did this?

If I didn't come here I wouldn't of met Elizabeth.

"Yeah…" I mumbled, not paying attention to the conversation.

I sighed and muttered under my breath…

"Thank you, Tobi."


	13. Chapter 13: Matchmaker! Part 1

**Hi! This is chapter 13! Sorry I was busy last week. READ THE BOTTOM OF THE CHAPTER!**

Lee's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. A blinding light caused me to squint. "Darn sunlight..." I muttered as I rose. I looked on the other side of the bed to see if Elizabeth was there. I did not see her. She must be making breakfast.

I trudged down the stairs to hear a weird song. 'Oppa Gungnam style'? What the heck?! I stopped and peeked around the corner. Was she dancing? To that song? I got a little of a nosebleed. T-that's kind of cute...

TIME SKIP!

She finished the fifth song just as the timer rang. Elizabeth skipped over to the oven and opened it. I was soon engulfed in the sweet smell of cinnamon muffins. I slowly emerged from my hiding place. "Man, that smells GOOD!" I commented. She laughed. "Thanks. You want one?" I nodded vigorously. "Of course I would!" She slowly picked one up and plopped it into my hand. I quickly took of a piece and ate it. It was warm, sweet, and sugary. "Do you like it?" She questioned. "Yeah..." I took another bite. "It is probably the best muffin I have ever tasted!" She blushed. "Thanks..." "Mmmmmm..." I mumbled as I finished up the muffin.

"So what are we doing today, Elizabeth-kun?"

She had a confused look on her face. "Elizabeth-kun?"

I blushed and looked away. "I-I meant Elizabeth..." She laughed.

"Well, I planned on splitting everyone up. Today, we play matchmaker!"

"Match...maker?"

"Yeah. We are going to try and get my friends and your friends TOGETHER!"

"Ohhhh..."

"I am setting off pairs of twos to go to a place together."

"Who am I with?"

She blushed. "You'll just have to wait and see."

I sighed. "Okay..."

"BRING ME TO THAT WONDERFUL SMELL!" Kiba yelled from upstairs. "It's down here, Kiba!" Elizabeth yelled. I heard bounding down the stairs as the wolf-boy and Anna charged into the kitchen and grabbed a muffin. "Mmmmm..." He mumbled. "What was all that noise? I was trying to sleep!" Temari said as she and Tenten walked into the room. "Yeah guys. SOME people are trying to sleep!" said Kankuro as he came in with a tired Solina. Mira and Choji ran into the room and grabbed a muffin. "Muffins!" yelled Naruto as he, Hinata, Annamarie, Sai, Sasuke, and Cailin walked into the room. He grabbed one for himself and Hinata, as did Sai for Annamarie. Sasuke and Cailin grabbed one for themselves. "What is that NOISE?" McKenna asked as she, Gaara, and Neji walked into the room. "Oh, muffins!" She ran over and grabbed a muffin.

"Now that you're all here, I am going to tell you what we are doing today!" Elizabeth announced.

"Ooookkkaaayyyyy..." McKenna said.

"I am putting everyone in pairs of two and assigning you to go to a cirtain place. You have 200 dollars to spend!"

"WHAAATTT?"

"I will read of the pairs. Then come up and gather your money. Sai and Annamarie, go to the art museum. Solina and Kankuro, go to the zoo. Kiba and Anna, go to the animal rescue shelter. Mira and Chouji, go to the...um..."

"Food tasting?" Chouji asked.

"Sure. Why not. Okay...Tenten and Neji, go to the science museum. Temari and Shikamaru, go to a karaoke bar, because you guys rock at singing. McKenna and Gaara. go to miniature golf. Hinata and Naruto, go to the waterpark. Cailin and Sasuke, go to a barns and noble. Any questions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good. DISPATCH!" Everyone went outside to get a taxi.

"Elizabeth?"

I looked over to see a VERY confused Lee.

"I was not paired with anyone..."

"Yes you were."

"With who?"

"Me. Come on! I have the perfect place!"

"O-okay!"

I grabbed Lee's hand and dragged him outside. We waited for a taxi. Once we found one, we climbed in. "So where are we going?" I laughed. "You'll see. It's really awesome."

TIME SKIP!

"Looks like we are here!" I said as I pulled the black haired teen out of the taxi. "Huh?" He said, looking up at the giant Ferris wheel, carousel, and roller-coasters. "Is that a...double deck carousel?" I smiled. "Yep. Welcome to Six Flags."

"Six flags..."

"Awesome, isn't it?"

"Totally..."

"Come on! We have to get in line!"

"H-hai!"

We ran over to the entrance gate. The line was not that long. It took 15 minutes, tops. Once we had bought our tickets and gotten our wristbands, we ran into the park. "So what do you want to do first?" I asked Lee. He looked around for bit until he pointed at the tilt-a-whirl. "I would like to try that!" I laughed. Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"So how do you do this youthful ride?"

"It's easy! The point is to lean to a side to make it spin!"

"...?"

"Yeah, I didn't explain that well. Sorry. I'll show you once we get on!"

"Okay!"

"NEXT!"

We quickly showed the man our wristbands. Then we stepped up to the platform and got into a tilt-a-whirl thingy. "Keep your hands inside the car. Do not jump out at any time. Have fun and stay safe." The man grumbled before going to the control panel. He pressed a button, which triggered the platform to start moving. Lee was a little freaked out.

"Is it SUPPOSED to do this?"

"Yep."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now enjoy the ride!"

The car started to tilt with the motions of the platform. Lee was looking around. "Who is doing that?" I laughed and leaned to my side, which caused the car to do a 360 swirl. "WHOA. Please, I didn't mean to offend you, invisible force that causes this car to tilt." I chuckled. "Lee, I'M moving the car." Lee looked at me, confused.

"But the invisible force..."

"Lean towards me."

"What?"

"Come on! I want to tilt the car!"

"Oh, okay..."

He leaned towards me, and sure enough, the car tilted. "YOSH! That is so youthful!" He yelled. I chuckled as we continued to tilt and spin the car. The ride soon slowed down and stopped. Lee skipped off the ride. He grabbed my hand and went to the next ride, the rollercoaster. "Why did you b-bring us here, Lee?" I asked him, my voice stuttering. Did I mention that I am scared or rollercoasters? Well, now you know. And of course, Lee had to pick the BIGGEST one out of ALL the rollercoasters here. He looked at me and smiled. "I thought it would be fun." I instantly disguised my fear, wanting the moment to last.

"Next people in line."

Me and Lee walked up to the man and showed him our wristbands. "Okay, go in..." Lee looked around and saw that the only open seat was in the back. He took my hand once more and dragged me into the seat. The ride creaked, then started moving. I clutched onto Lee. He looked at me, puzzled as we rode up the hill. I glanced over the edge of the car we were in to see that we were at the top of the hill! I quickly shut my eyes and latched onto Lee for dear life when the ride began tilting downwards. Lee put his hands in the air, cheering. Is that a blush on his cheeks? No, must just be me.

TIME SKIP

We slowly walked out of the arcade into the crisp air. It had gotten much colder from when we arrived, considering it is now about ten thirty at night. The moon brilliantly as I carried giant stuffed pikachu is my arms. "So what are the rides we didn't do yet?" I asked Lee. He pointed to the carousel and the Ferris wheel. "Those two, I think." I nodded and looked at the carousel. "Look! That one is loading now! Let's go!" We hopped over to the carousel. I showed the man our wristbands and stepped onto the platform.

"Which horse do you want?"

"Horse?"

"Yeah! See, in a carousel, people ride on these fake horses for no apparent reason."

"Uh-hun..." Lee said as he tried to climb onto a black horse with a green saddle and fell onto his butt.

I laughed. "I'll show you!" I placed my foot into the stirrup of a white horse with a purple saddle. I then swung myself over. "See?" Lee nodded and mimicked me. The music then started playing and the ride started turning. Lee laughed. "Wow! Your world is amazing!" He commented. "Yeah..." I looked into the stars. It's only amazing with you here... A small blush formed on my cheeks. Lee glanced at me. "Are you okay? Your face is getting red." I looked down. "I-I'm fine." I felt a hand intertwined with mine. I started looking at Lee. He blushed and looked away. I smiled at him, which seemed to make him blush even more. Is it possible...that Lee...likes me too?

SUPER SHORT TIME SKIP

The ride slowly came to a halt. Lee smiled and hopped of the ride. I followed him. "So now we go to the Ferris wheel?" I asked. Lee nodded and grabbed my hand. We walked over to the Ferris wheel and showed our wrists to the old man, who let us into the ride. Lee quickly opened the car door for me. I blushed and said thank you. He then got into the car and closed the door. The ride then started to move. Not wanting this moment to get awkward, I decided I should start talking. "Today was really fun! I love six flags. It's a really cool place! I should go here more often, I never visit it that much. Did you like today, Lee?" I looked at him. "Today was very...fun..." He said, looking down and blushing. "I think my favorite part was the arcade. It was so much-" I was cut of my Lee grabbing my hands. I looked him in his beautiful eyes and smirked

Lee's POV

My hands suddenly flew out and grabbed hers. She looks up and smirked, as if telling me, 'Come and get it'. I have never kissed a girl my age before. I blushed again. She then started smiling. Before I knew what was happening, I pulled her close to me. I blushed deeply. Well, now would be a good time... I took a big breath and pecked her oon the lips. She giggled and blushed.

It felt so right...

I just have to do it again.

I slipped my hand up to the back of her head and pulled her into another kiss, only this time, it was longer. Our tongues swirled around the others. I pulled her head deeper into the kiss. I don't even think it was a kiss anymore. She moaned a little bit.

It feels so good...

"Alright, you two lovebirds, the rides over. Get off!" The ride manager said. I quickly broke away and blushed madly. "I-I think we should get home..." Elizabeth stammered. "Good idea..."

TIME SKIP

Elizabeth's POV

We tiptoed our way through the house, since we had gotten home later than everyone else. When we reached our room, I opened the door slowly and quietly. Lee snuck in. I followed closing the door behind us. I then got on my pajamas and walked back into the bedroom falling onto the bed, then realizing how tired I was. I fell asleep just as I felt arms caress me.

**Hi again! So I figured I would do a question each chapter.**

**Chapter Question: Do you have a cat? If not a cat, any other type of animal/pet?**

**Please review your answers!**


	14. Chapter 14: Matchmaker! Part 2, Shino!

**Hi GUYYYYSSSSS :P Here is the new chappie! Sorry it's so late. I've been VERY busy lately, with Christmas and all. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

Lee's POV

I slowly open my eyes to see an empty bed. I sigh sadly. She must have went to work. I tiredly trudge down to the living room and plop down on the couch. I reach for the remote and glance at the time. Ten in the morning? Man, Elizabeth should be home by now! I jumped up from the couch. "Elizabeth?!" I whisper-yelled. I started trotting down the halls. "Elizabeth?! Are you there?"

I peeked into the basement.

Nothing.

The fireplace room?

Uh-uh.

The dining room?

Nothin' that I see.

I started to get discouraged as I looked into the kitchen. That ending with a frustrated sigh. "Where is she?" I walked farther into the kitchen and realized a note on the fridge. I dashed over to the slip of paper and ripped it off the fridge.

"To whomever gets this letter..." I read aloud, "We are going to work. Me, Anna, and Annamarie are taking Mira, Solina, McKenna, Cailin and the ninja girls to work with us, so we are going to stay later. We also have to get some food. I think we will arrive back home at 3:00. From the crazy one ~ (^-^)" I smiled. My face soon turned to worry. What if they didn't come back? What if they were hurt? I face palmed, something Elizabeth told me to do when someone does something stupid, like I am being right now. Of COURSE they are going to come back! How could I be so silly? I opened the fridge and found some muffins, one for each of us boys. I smiled and sunk my teeth into the goodness. Ahh, that stuff is good.

"Hey, get out of the way, bushy brows! I want a muffin!" A voice behind me yelled. I spun around to see Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Sasuke, and Kankuro behind me, attempting to push me out of the way. I quickly stepped to the side as the male ninja dove into the fridge, grabbing the muffins. Just then, Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sai walking in. "Why is everyone fighting over muffins?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag." I picked up the remaining muffins and handed them out the newly-arrived boys. After I finished, I walked to the living room. Surprisingly, everyone followed and sat down. I raised and eyebrow as Kankuro and Naruto grabbed my wrists and slammed me into a chair.

"...uh...?"

Kankuro smirked. "Man, oh man, you were out late with Elizabeth last night." Naruto whistled.

I blushed. "Well, we just stayed late at the amusement park, nothing really..."

Kiba chuckled. "Oh, I think it was something. Let me guess, you were are the Farris wheel as the last ride, hmm?"

I nodded quickly.

"Anna told me it was the most romantic ride, heh."

I blushed harder and looked at the ground.

"I bet-" Kiba was cut off.

"I have a hunch that they had nice, hardcore sex!" commented Sai.

"NO ONE CAREESSS! Wait, did you?" I felt all eyes on me.

"No way!"

Neji sighed. "Good."

Naruto hmfed. "But did something happen on the Farris wheel?"

"...um...well...you see..."

"Spit it out!" Edged Chouji.

"I-I kissed her..."

"..."

Loud whoops and hollers rang in my ears. "Damn Lee, you are a player!" I felt my whole face turning red. Tears pricked at the edge of my eye, formed from embarrassment. Neji glanced at me and nodded. I weakly smiled. "Shut up guys! I bet you all kissed a girl last night!" he said abruptly. Nothing could be heard throughout the room. "Well, Hinata is a good kisser, especially at waterparks..." Naruto commented, blushing. "Yeah, as well as Solina, heh..." Kankuro added. "Reusing animals was cool! And I got a SWEET kiss at the end!" Kiba said, blushing and smiling. Gaara just smiled.

"Well, it looks like we all had similar endings to our dates. Now what?" Neji asked. Naruto got on his thinking face. "We could...how about..." Naruto started some sentences, but he never finished them. "I don't know! Believe it!" Naruto yelled. Shikamaru smiled. I looked at him. "Shikamaru? What's your idea?" The Nara then chuckled. "Well, if we have nothing to do..." He leaned over to Couji and whispered something. Chouji's eyes widened. "Shikamaru! No way!" Kiba ran over to Couji. "What? What did deer boy say?" Shikamaru smirked. "I said to Chouji, "why don't we look though the girls stuff? Preferably their clothes." "W-what?" I stammered. Gaara got a nosebleed. "Shikamaru! What's gotten into you?" Sasuke asked. He answered in jus a chuckle. Just then, I heard a faint bang outside. I turned my head to see a little white speck in the distance. "What is that?" I murmured to myself as I walked quietly out of the room.

"Hey guys, Akamaru's gotta go so..." Kiba said as he quickly hurried to catch up to me.

"So you heard it too, huh?" He asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hm, I didn't think your ears were that sensitive..." Kiba trailed off while he looked at me.

"Well, I guess I do...I mean, I hear things other people don't." Kiba smiled.

"Cool."

"Yeah..." I said as I opened the front door. Kiba ran out. I fallowed. He stopped as he got to the whihte thing. I my surprise, it wasn't just a white thing. It was a coat.

Shino's coat.

"He must be around here!" Kiba said, "You go right, I'll go left!" I nodded and went in the assigned direction.

TIME SKIP

"Hmm..." I looked around in the bushes. I got up and turned to Neji. "Any sign of him?" Neji just shook his head. "Ugh..." Where could he be? All of us, meaning the ones left at the house, have been looked for at least two hours. I went to go look around the tree again when Kiba shouted something I didn't understand. It was kind of muffled. Neji looked at me. "Kiba said he found him." The Hyuuga informed me. I smiled. I gave Neji thanks as I dashed off to see if the dog boy had found his squad member. Sure enough, he had.

"I am sorry to be such a bother. This world if very different than mine..." Shino apologized in a monotone voice.

I gave him the nice guy pose. "It was no trouble at all! Besides, I got good training out of it!"

"...Okay...You are welcome, I guess..."

I skipped off to the house. Wait, where is the house? I looked around to see terrain that I was not familiar with. "AHHH! I AM LOST!" I yelled as I got on my knees dramatically. Neji rolled his eyes. "Relax, I have the Byakugan. I can see her house. I scratched my house shamefully that I had not remembered. "Heheh..." "BYAKUGAN!" Neji shouted as he scanned the area. "Take a left, right, right, left, left. I will lead you guys." He said. "Yay!" I skipped after my team member.

TIME SKIP

"Well, we are here. Now what?" I said as I sat on the couch once again. "Hellooooo!" cried a cheerful voice that I recognized. I jumped out of my seat and ran to the sound. "Elizabeth! You're home!" I yelled as I ran up to her. "EVERYBODY THEY ARE BACK!" I screamed up the stairs. I turned back to Elizabeth. "Oh, we found Shino outside today. Can he stay?" Elizabeth nice guy posed me. "Of course! I found someone too! Nicole is a good friend of mine!" She grabbed a girl with brown hair in a ponytail and shoved her in front of me. "See?" "Yeah...I see..." She smiled, causing me to smile. "Go get the others! We have to show then Nicoleeeee" I said. I nodded and dashed upstairs. "Hey! Guys! They have a new…person! She wants to introduce you!" I yelled. Gaara rolled his eyes as everyone got up and fallowed me to the living room. I skipped in. "Ah! You got them! Thanks, Lee!" I blushed and saluted. "So everyone. This is Nicole." They waved. "Nicole, this is" She took a deep breath. "Lee, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, and Kankuro. You already know Hinata, Tenten, and Temari." Nicole nodded slowly, taking it all in. Elizabeth smiled. "Who's up for a round of video games with pizza?"


End file.
